A Pair of Perverted Goofballs
by PsychoJack88
Summary: Keigo has a secret crush on Orihime. Well who doesn't but in order to move on he finds a surrogate from an unlikely individual.
1. The Beginning

Summary: Everybody likes Orihime. She's smart, beautiful, dedicated, and...in love with Ichigo. Keigo must now learn to move on from his own feelings for her. A certain event happens that may be just what he needed.

Keigo walked through the hallways of Karakura high school. His brown hair long enough to obscure his eyes from the other students. Unless you look real closely you would not notice that the class jokester is, in a rare occurrence, in deep thought.

'Orihime…'

Keigo didn't usually delve into his own innermost feelings. Between school and the anarchical shifts in every teens life, he merely 'stuck with the program' so to speak. He would joke, laugh and make himself look like the fool for other people's enjoyment, to maybe bring just a little bit of happiness in another person's day.

For years Keigo was not one known for establishing dominance. Many kids from middle school or hell even elementary picked on him since he was a laughable guy. He was always a bit on the short side, so this made him an easy target. Mind you he didn't want to be the stereotype of a dominant guy, since it seems what it requires is a lot of fights with others who are better left to screw themselves on their own. Karma's a bitch at times and whether you like it or not it usually catches up eventually.

Which brings Orihime into view. Contrary to what people may say, Keigo knew Orihime since elementary school. Long before Ichigo, Orihime was the only person whom stood up for him when he was picked on or would actually help him escape via hiding him in a giant gym yoga matt bag or under the lunch tables or at one point within a hollowed out vending machine, in which he was stuck in for many hours. They used to talk for a bit, Orihime mainly kept to herself from (what Keigo can guess) the death of her brother. Keigo felt that pain and wanted to make her happy.

It was at 5th grade he realized he liked her. Unfortunately by that time she had moved into a new home and met new friends. Keigo was left alone and got his ass handed to him sure, but he wouldn't forget the person who stood up for him.

When years later he met her again in Karakura High, his heart stopped. He remembered Orihime fondly but she didn't remember him. It was okay, they were kids at the time. It was also the reason why Keigo never actually pursued her, since she didn't remember who he was, he couldn't just expect her to continue right where they ended. He had to start all over. His sister would mock him for it calling him a 'Lovestruck Goofball' followed by quoting theatrical quotes as if to inspire him and make herself seem all knowing. Moron or not, he wanted to reconnect. Fate intervened however.

Orihime fell in love with Ichigo. Who doesn't honestly, the guy was a force in itself if his reputation was any indication. He couldn't blame her for being allured by Ichigo's humbleness, his strength and his brashness which is quite hilarious to see before the carrot top knocked your lights out. It still sucked though, wanting someone who didn't want you, even worse when they don't even remember you. Karma's a bitch indeed, the one girl Keigo liked for saving his hide as kids seemed to love someone who casually knocks his ass to the pavement during his shenanigans. Keigo raised his head looking towards his science class. "Oh well, let's see what other ladies are available for THIS bachelor!" He chuckled to himself. He won't let one setback get in his way.

\--Ten minutes later--

'Shit!!' Keigo thought to himself grasping his head from stress.

'I STILL can't stop thinking about it. Get it together man, it's just one girl!' Keigo laid his head on the desk one eye opened looking towards the object of his hidden affections. Watching as she wrote down notes occasionally looking towards Tatsuki who complained about how class was boring. Her silent giggling being the epicenter of Keigo's focus. 'Ugh who am I kidding, I refuse to stop thinking about that laugh of hers.'

The professor turns to the class. "What's it called when you gain more muscle after getting sore through exercise?" Everyone in class mumbled, obviously not interested in the subject matter. "Anyone? C'mon I'll offer bonus points for the next quiz we take."

Keigo remained staring affectionately at Orihime from under his arms.

'Jeez all I can think about is how unfair it is that Ichigo caught her attention. But the truth hurts. I swear I'm nothing more than a basket case of…'

Keigo mumbles "Overcompensation."

The professor enthusiastically says "That's right Keigo, Overcompensation! That's five points for you! Now moving on…" Keigo was broken out of his thoughts from the professor calling his name.

'Well girl or no girl at least I got a few good quiz points for it!' He smiled at the thought. He looked back towards Orihime and found her staring at him. He paused, not sure what to say so he settled for one of his 'silly' smiles. Orihime began giggling from his facial expression. Keigo's heart throbbed heavily in his chest. He literally melted just from that smile, the smile he once knew as a kid now coming back and it was all for him.

The professor asks another albeit off topic question towards the class. "Do you know how Soseki Natsume translated the English phrase "I love you" into Japanese?"

Keigo dazed by that glorious smile and taking a page from his sister's many drama theater quotes from plays or poetry decided to mumble something that seemed romantic "The moon sure is beautiful, isn't it?"

The professor yells "Correct again Keigo! You're on a role today!"

Several females in class looked towards Keigo one of them whispering "He's kinda cute." Keigo heard that 'Someone thinks I'm cute? YES! THAT'S RIGHT this handsome devil's got brains too babes!' Some roughed up males looked to Keigo threateningly, who was completely unaware.

\--End of Class--

Keigo was feeling a tad better from his emotional avalanche earlier. His wounds from last period had also stopped aching as well. He hanged around Mizuiro, Ichigo, Chad, Tatsuki, and...Orihime. As they chatted Keigo enraptured the fellow males with a gallantly exaggerated tale of certain notable females throughout Karakura. Though when he described a busty blonde in the shopping district with a mean white haired kid Ichigo seemed to retract, spitting out his apple juice but was choking on his straw. Keigo assumed he must've choked "Oh shit hang on man I got this!"

He grabbed Ichigo from behind wrapping his arms around the orange teens' midsection followed by deep compressions. Ichigo spat out a straw. His life was saved, his pride, not so much. Ichigo growled "Dammit! *Cough* Thanks Keigo! I-I kinda got something planned tonight so I'll have to call early today."

"Uh sure buddy. Just don't you know choke on any more straws." Ichigo grunted in frustration. A little at the fact Keigo saved him from a rather embarrassing death.

As he left the classroom, Orihime looking I'm the Ichigo's was suddenly grabbed from behind by none other than Chizuru "Orihime my sweet princess, your melons feel more lively by the day." Orihime sweatdropped but didn't seem to hate the attention. "Oh uh hey Chizuru." Tatsuki, on the other hand proceeded to tackle Chizuru "Get off her you creep!" and proceeds to beat her in a dust cloud of limbs.

'I guess I'm not the only one whose craving for Orihime.' Keigo thought with a twinge of red on his cheeks from Orihime being groped so nonchalantly. I mean look at those things! Who wouldn't!

\--Later--

Keigo and Mizuiro were walking outside the entrance of the high school grounds, their school jackets tucked under their arms from the heat that was building up outside. Keigo sucked his teeth "Yo Mizuiro, I left my notebook upstairs go on without me buddy." Keigo said. Mizuiro responds "This makes it the thirteenth time you've left your notebook just glue it to your bag if that's what it takes."

"Oh yeah and get my ass chewed out by the Professor again screw that! I'll see you at the mall." Mizuiro balked 'AGAIN!?'. He decided to ask him about that later and reminded Keigo "Remember 8:30 sharp that's when the movie starts."

Keigo went back up the many flights of stairs in a rush to get his notes and hightail it outta here. School felt very, off-putting when empty. Like something is lurking around every corner but Keigo just... couldn't see it. It's a strange feeling but one that makes Keigo not want to stay any longer than he had to. He went back towards the science classroom. He noticed that the door was edged open and a bag was left on the side holding it open. The first thing he noticed inside the bag was pink fluffy pen.

"Huh? Looks like Chizuru left her bag." The pink fluffy pen gave it away. Chizuru never used this pen per say but in her middle school years she was actually a classmate of Orihime's as well. From what Keigo remembered from the rumors, Chizuru took the pen after seeing Orihime in a volleyball tournament.

'Guess that's where Chizuru developed a thing for Orihime. Graduated from thief to boob masher.' He heard a hitch in the room . Keigo stopping from going inside as edged to the opening in the door. What he saw wasn't what he expected.

He saw the only light emanating from the room. Within he saw the perverted redhead as she was tending to certain… desires. Specifically she was pleasuring herself. She leaned on the Professor's desk, her right hand was in her school uniform fondling her left breast whilst her left hand slid underneath her skirt to stroke and stimulate her insides. Her glasses were on the desk leaving her eyes unobscured by lenses. Combined with her blush and disheveled hair, Keigo could say honestly that within this setting, she looked kinda cute. Her moans were surprisingly feminine, soft and airy, definitely arousing. Keigo imprinted the sight into his head 'Definitely something to think about for tonight' . Keigo then realized 'Oh my god! I'm actually Chizuru attractive of all people! How I've fallen so low!'

Keigo stepped from the impact of his thoughts but then caught his foot in one of the straps of Chizuru's bag. "SHIT!" Keigo yelled as he tripped into the classroom floor. Chizuru's attention snapped towards the intrusion of her privacy.

Chizuru and Keigo held their gaze towards each other for about a solid 30 seconds. It was an awkward silence where a pin needle could be heard. Both had prominent blushes on their faces.

Chizuru squealed "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Keigo what the hell are you doing here!?

Keigo fumbled as he stood up. "What the hell am I doing here! What the hell are YOU doing here!?" He pointed at Chizuru as he emphasized his statement.

Chizuru looked aside "Tending to my d-delicates." Keigo was flabbergasted "In a SCHOOL!" Chizuru's face was all red " W-well it couldn't wait! Wait why were you watching ya perv!" Keigo sweatdropped "Uh, I kinda left my notes here…and look who's talk-" Chizuru interrupted "Liar you were totally ogling me just now you pig!" Keigo stuttered to alleviate some of his own act of watching "W-well as if I w-would be interested in a l-lesbian!"

Chizuru became flustered then smirked as she retaliated "Well if by lesbian you mean the hots for Orihime than it's no secret you do too, or did you think no one would notice."

Keigo was shocked. Chizuru had him made. There was no point in refuting such an obvious fact. "T-that's not true!" Chizuru deadpan "Everyone ogles Orihime, you'd have to be crazy not to…"

They stood there a while. Though it was silent between the two it wasn't from their heated interaction, it was because they were thinking of Orihime. Chizuru's last statement hit far too close to home for both the redhead and male brunette in the room. Chizuru and Keigo somehow looked elsewhere in the room, but really were fantasizing about Orihime at that very moment. Keigo then asked a question that normally would not be asked without a smack to the next town over. " W-what were you thinking about with Orihime?"

Chizuru glanced at Keigo, and blushed "Lots of things of course! But t-today it was quite tame in comparison." The redhead looked shyly towards the floor. Keigo looked at Chizuru blush still prominent. "Wanna, *clears throat* wanna talk about it?"

Chizuru's eyes widened a tad. "You get off thinking about her too." Keigo face was a complete red, steam pouring out his ears, yet remained silent. Chizuru already knew the answer. She sat on the front of the Professor's desk as she mumbled "Okay. Make yourself comfortable." Keigo reluctant at first sat to Chizuru's left also on the Professor's desk. Chizuru opened her uniform a tad to place her right hand in her left breast while her left slid in her skirt. Chizuru whispered "You can join if you want." Keigo hesitated at first 'This is crazy. I must be crazy.!'' He looked to Chizuru 'Are we both crazy?' His mind was hazy from the arousal of the redhead next to him exposing her cleavage slowly caressing it gasping from the contact.

Keigo relented, he couldn't help himself since it was obvious that both he and Chizuru, the two infamous perverts of Karakura High had an overwhelming desire for the same person, for Orihime. Though the reasons were unknown to one another they both held unreciprocated affections for the beauty, both are clearly sexually frustrated and at the same time fascinated by this single individual, so much so they pleasure themselves at the thought of her. Keigo always felt that it was wrong but teenage hormones aside Orihime was THE girl of girls at this point in his life, at least satiating this desire would keep him from thinking about it among his peers for a time. 'It's obvious we're both on the same page so...why not. Strength in numbers I guess.' Keigo timidly unzipped his pants to get quick açcess to his length and placed his left hand on his length. He groaned as his hand slowly stroked his scrotum. His right hand on the desk to keep him balanced.

"Ever imagine her in a cooking apron." Chizuru moaned "That's two sizes too tight *gasp*". She pinched her nipple as she teased herself. "Imagine her turning around, whip cream all over her cleavage" Chizuru stuck her finger in herself slowly.

Keigo stroked his length with more force at a slow pace, licking his lips at the fantasy as his eyes were closed. He decided to add to it "Oh yeah. Must make her sweaty. Imagine her asking 'Would you like desert?' "

Chizuru gasped "Oh yeah *gasp* and she slides it down more revealing her breasts."

Keigo responded "Her breasts taking deep breaths from the anticipation, her nipples have cherries on them." He increased his motions smiling at the thought.

Chizuru was fingering herself rapidly "Oh god yes, can't leave those unattended no siree *moan*" She was grinning.

Chizuru's hand on her breasts let go to balance herself on the desk. The movement however caused her left hand to land atop of Keigo's right hand. Their hands felt hot to one another.

Chizuru and Keigo both opened their eyes out of their fantasy and looked at each other. 'His hands are so soft almost like a girl's, and he smells like Lily Bliss moisturizer, that's what Orihime uses!' In Keigo's thoughts 'Man, when she doesn't wear her glasses she looks more pretty up close. And is that Lavender Hills perfume that's the same perfume Orihime uses!' They took in one another's blushed faces. They both thought the same thing.

They lingered for a few seconds before Chizuru squeezed Keigo's hand and spoke "How do you suck on her breasts." Keigo was slowly pulled towards Chizuru whom unbuttoned her shirt fully to reveal her breasts. They were not Orihime-sized but plump, round and seemed smooth. Keigo knew what was happening. Chizuru, the notorious girl-fondler wanted him, a man to suck on them. He looked from her breasts to her face, seeing that her eyes were closed to relive the fantasy. Both their thoughts on the same page.

They couldn't get closer to Orihime physically but maybe they could simply get as close to a surrogate body of Orihime as possible. They would consensually use each other as a surrogate for her not based on sight but on smells, taste and touch.

Keigo : 'If we both can't have Orihime…'

Chizuru : 'We'll get as close to her as possible...'

Both: 'Together!'

Keigo's eyes closed imagining Orihime's luscious mounds as he placed his hand on Chizuru's breast and began fondling them.

Chizuru hissed from the jolt of nerve endings from the way Keigo massaged them; so gentle yet very explorative, getting all her arousal spots with each caress.

Keigo placed his lips on Chizuru's left puckered nipple, Chizuru massaging his shoulder with her right hand as her left massaged his head and pulled him gently deeper into her mound.

With his face covered in Chizuru's breasts, Keigo let his right hand explore Chizuru's waistline, slowly pulling down her skirt to grasp a fistful of heart shaped rear flesh Chizuru may not have big breasts but her rear was very shapely and bouncy. Chizuru arched her back in response. Keigo lapped her breasts with his licks as he slowly went downward. She could imagine it was Orihime sliding her skirt to taste her entrance looking upwards to her with a blush while on her knees.

Keigo though eyes closed pulled down Chizuru's red panties. He licked his lips imagining Orihime begging him to taste her. He placed his tongue gently between the redheads folds, his licks going deep in her womb.

"Ahhh oh god!" Chizuru moaned out. Her voice came out soft and high pitched, very similar to Orihime. The familiarity made Keigo's licking become more forceful, to bring the woman in front of him to climax.

Chizuru felt her insides clenching the intrusive organ between her legs. Keigo's deep licks reminded her of a fantasy where she and Orihime were in 69 position. The thought made Chizuru place her hand around Keigo to pull him upward. As Keigo did so basking in the feeling of a sweat coated body caused by his attentive licks he was pulled into a kiss. Feeling Chizuru's tongue enter deep in his mouth he reciprocated wrapping his arms around her midsection their eyes remaining closed.

The sounds of lips smooching and smacking against each other emanated in the classroom. The two perverts held each other tight. Chizuru's hands pulled down Keigo's pants as she edged her hands to his briefs downward. As she placed her left hand around his length, Keigo's right hand reached for Chizuru's folds. Their remaining free hands wrapped around each other shoulders keeping them liplocked. Chizuru began stroking Keigo as he fingered her clitoris both gasping, involuntarily releasing their lips with a strand of saliva connecting them.

As Chizuru and Keigo picked up their paces, their hips edged closer leaving little space between their bodies. Both have their foreheads pressed together, moaning into each other's faces, the heat causing sweat to coat their bodies. Chizuru imagined Orihime with a strap on to get her to continue jerking Keigo, she was so deep in her fantasy that she dragged Keigo's length into her moist entrance. Both moaned in unison. Their cheeks against each other, breathing on the others' shoulder.

Keigo imagined Orihime's blushing face as he penetrated her, those feminine eyes boring into his as he thrusted. He wrapped Chizuru's left leg around his lower angle to get leverage as he started thrusting gently.

Chizuru pulled Keigo closer wrapping her legs around him as they laid on top of the teacher's desk. They both rolled and repositioned themselves so that they could both lie flat on the desk while bucking against one another, Keigo on top. Chizuru nippled Keigo's neck as he buried his face in hers while thrusting. Their hips moving in synch after the first few minutes of clumsy humping. Chizuru decides to take the initiative. She rolls over so she is on top, her hands under Keigo's head so she could kiss Keigo while riding him. Keigo's hands around her waistline, aiding her in picking up speed.

Keigo could feel his impending climax. Chizuru was close as well. With a few synchronized hip thrusts the duo reached nirvana spewing their respective essence onto the desk below them. They kept their lips melded for a minute before letting go to gasp for breath. The room was quiet again, the perverted twosome relishing in the warmth of another body in their arms. Being able to caress, kiss, and pleasure another body that wasn't their own was something the two now non-virgins weren't used to, so they took their time just holding and massaging one another.

They both opened their eyes to bring them out of their imaginations that led to this coital cascade. Keigo let out a breathe "Did that just really happen?" Chizuru responded "I think so." Keigo eyes met Chizuru's "Did you um, d-did you finish?" Chizuru nodded "My ass feels like it's ran a marathon, but yeah I did." Keigo blushed as did Chizuru. They smooched, both getting another taste of the other's mouth. It felt great. They both had climaxed while simultaneously fantasizing of Orihime. They lost their virginities and feel euphoric from the intense experience.

Keigo then asked "Hey um, me and Mizuiro are meeting at the movies at 8. Chizuru was kissing his neck as he spoke. He looked at the clock "It's about two hours from now wanna join?" Chizuru blinked at the suggestion. After this whole ordeal the last thing she would have ever expected was for a boy to voluntarily ask her to hang out with him. I mean it's no secret that she liked sexy girls, though the incentive at having a partner in crime does sound alluring. She was lonely, he was lonely, they both have great tastes in women so why not? Plus, dare she say it, she wanted more sex, she wanted to experience that again with Keigo." Chizuru, with a grin asked "Only if after we do this again at my place." Chizuru didn't expect to actually be entertaining the idea of actually going. Keigo then said "Hell yes! Let's go!" They both disengaged from each other's bodies groaning from the aches in their muscles as they redressed, fixing each other's hair and smacking off some dirt from their clothing.

Keigo didn't see his notebook anywhere around the classroom. 'Damn guess it's not here guess I'll ask Mizuiro to copy his.'

"Hey you coming!"

Keigo looked towards Chizuru "Yeah my bad."

As he picks up his jacket at the entrance of the classroom Chizuru pulled him into one last deep kiss. Chizuru smiled lustfully and spoke "Just a little taste for tonight *giggles*." She holds his hand and pulls him towards the staircase, a skip in her step. Keigo thought to himself 'I could get used to this!' Chizuru proceeded to sprint, dragging him on the floor yelling "Move it or lose it slowpoke!" Keigo could only scream as he was dragged. "Hey watch the clothes! Shit!!!!!"

The hallway is now empty, the classroom as well. Unknown to them however, one of the hallway lockers begins to open. Inside of it was a black cat. It sported a prominent blush at spotting the duo in their carnal escapade and from what it seemed, it was all while thinking of the same person. Thinking of Orihime. Talk about obsession.

"Maybe I'll have some fun with those two."

The cat leaps through the classroom window to the coming night.


	2. Escapade Theater

A/N First time going into a second chapter in my first two weeks or so since joining the site (or writing in general). You know the drill I DON'T OWN THIS. It's a fanfic not my characters, only the events of the story are mine.

\--Karakura Night Time--

"You know for a girl of your stature you sure can run a lot!"

Keigo was currently walking towards the mall theater. He is accompanied by Chizuru whom just about an hour before he gave his virginity to, just as she gave hers to him. Under the starlit sky and the nightime glow of Karakura's more populated districts, the pair headed to the same destination. Chizuru had long spent her stamina sprinting from Karakura High to the market district, filled with many stores and many couples or groups going out for late night strolls. The occasional karaoke bar, arcade and restaurant still prominent due to the illuminated neon reds, pinks and blues of the store signs. Keigo is dusting off his bum since Chizuru dragged him all the way while sprinting.

"Hey it's not everyday I get asked to a late night movie, how quite the romantic you are despite a guy of your...reputation." Chizuru teased, then peeked over Keigo's left shoulder to gauge his reaction.

Keigo comically sulked "Ha ha ha, don't remind me. And for the record we're not going alone, Mizuiro is going to be there."

Chizuru nodded in affirmation, looking in front of her with her right hand clasping her one strap bag. Her eyes narrow in lustful focus towards Keigo "Remember the plan afterwards Kei, after a little popcorn we have the night to ourselves, the ENTIRE night." she emphasized while Keigo gave her his own lopsided grin in exchange, with a blush on his face.

He chuckled "That's the REAL plan for tonight!"

"So what's the movie were watching?" Chizuru asked, her demeanor normal, or as normal as Chizuru can be.

Keigo looked upwards in thought. "Well let's see, usually me and Mizuiro see movies in turns, last week we saw what he wanted, so now its was my choice."

He smirked towards Chizuru "I chose Reaper Maids!"

Chizuru's eyes widened "NO WAY! I've been dying to see that movie forever!"

Keigo and Chizuru's faces came closer together as they spoke in unison. Chizuru's glasses glowed in perversion while Keigo's eyes were closed in fascination, both bore blushes on their face.

Both: "A perfect blend of drama, action and eye candy wrapped in lingerie!"

They burst into laughter with blushes on their face in perversion.

Keigo while laughing wheezed out "I can't believe that was the motto of their tv spot. They so need to fire the guy."

Chizuru bumped her hip against Keigo's.

Chizuru "Or give the guy a promotion!"

She chuckled as Keigo wrapped his right arm around Chizuru's waist, bringing them closer, she wrapped her left arm around his shoulder. They matched each other's steps walking in camaraderie to their destination.

\--Karakura Mall Cinema--

Mizuiro was waiting by the entrance of the theater. He looked at the time to keep track of when the movie would start, as well as to make sure his watch's time matched the time of some of the time on nearby mall clock matched. His time read 7:40. The movie was said to start at 8.

"Hope Keigo makes it soon." He looks left where some friends or couples are leaving a bus heading inside the theater. He doesn't see Keigo. He looks right, in the direction of many restaurants and stores of the nearby mall and shopping center. It was then that Mizuiro caught a glimpse of the brunette, though what he saw as Keigi came closer left Mizuiro, who was normally composed slack-jawed. Keigo was walking towards the theater, but it looked like he was walking towards the theater with Chizuru of all people. Normally Chizuru would hang with some of the other class girls or would gravitate towards Orihime before getting tackled by Tatsuki, but here the ravenous redhead was, with Keigo.

"I suppose I understimated Keigo's desperation with the opposite sex. Oh well, whatever works for him." Mizuiro said to himself, as Keigo and Chizuru stepped into view.

Keigo said to Mizuiro excitedly "Hey Mizuiro, ready to do this! Oh and I brought Chizuru over, you don't mind right?"

Mizuiro calmly responded "I don't mind at all, at least it's less of a quote on quote 'sausage fest' as you said last time."

Keigo sputtered "Aw come on man, last week I was trying to pick up chicks for us, it was innocent, honest!"

Mizuiro smiled "Yeah, at least before we got chased by their boyfriends, it's a miracle we ran as fast as we did."

Keigo sighed miserably. Chizuru laughed before patting his back to get his attention "Well this time ya got me, who knows…" she comes closer to Keigo's ear and whispers "Maybe we can enjoy a nice pair of cantaloupes TOGETHER if we're lucky." Keigo's face blushed then he smiled joyfully "Let's hope right!"

The trio went to pay their tickets. Mizuiro paid his fee to the ticket manager, a woman with splendid curves and pink straight hair wrapped in a ponytail. She wears a black shirt with two big yellow stripes running down from her shoulders bearing the insignia Karakura Cinema on her left breast sans her nametag. She smiled at Mizuiro as she handed him his ticket. As Keigo went in front of the ticket manager, the pinkette's face took a slightly angry expression. "Let me guess, came to try a second time."

Keigo sweatdropped "H-Hey come on I only flirted with a few girls."

The ticket manager had a vein pulsing on her head "I spent two hours cleaning up the mess you made, and missed my own date you bastard!"

Keigo looked guiltily "Can I at least say I'm s-sorry…" Within his mind he thought to himself. 'She reminds me of sis!'

The ticket manager huffed "Fine! But if I hear you start another ruckus in your desperate attempt to get a date I'll have to nail you to the Black List over there." She points to a bulletin board filled with photographs of several people who caused trouble for the theater in the past, among them there was an identifiable picture of Ichigo ramming his fist in some guy's face in a fight. He looked surrounded by unconscious juveniles in a theater, his family looked comically scared in the background.

Keigo gulped and paid his ticket nervously backing away as Chizuru made her way to pay the ticket. The ticket manager looked at the redhead. "What'll be?"

Chizuru smiled "One ticket for Reaper Maids and your number sweet cheeks!" Her glasses obscured her eyes at the sweet cheeks comment.

The ticket managers already irritated demeanor took a turn for the worse. She gritted her teeth "Watch it pal..."

Chizuru gulped and quickly searched for money, only problem was, she had no money.

Chizuru twitched her head towards the irate pinkette, who cracked her knuckles with a reddish aura behind her. "No money huh? So you have no manners and have no money either. You're even worse than him…" she looks towards Keigo who seemed just as scared as Chizuru.

Just when Chizuru was about to faint from the sheer weight of the intense rage about to be taken out on her, a calm playful voice interrupted.

"Here you go! Two tickets please!"

Chizuru looked towards the person. She got a nosebleed. In front of her, her savior was a busty woman. Delicious curves concealed under a black sleeveless turtleneck, and white slacks, concealing a bouncy pair of glutes. The person had dark skin, her face had yellow eyes, purple hair in a ponytail and possessing a smirk, almost like a cat like grin. To Chizuru, this woman was incredibly sexy, very close to Orihime level, almost.

The ticket manager took the money and handed the tickets, her attitude a lot more calmer with compensation. Chizuru looked to the purplette "U-um thanks…" The woman responded "The names Yoruichi. Don't thank me, it's okay." She placed her hand lingering on Chizuru's shoulder who could only blush.

"I'll catch you inside, that is if the TWO of you want to COME inside…" Yoruichi smirked and walked inside her hips swaying provocatively.

Keigo and Chizuru blushed with slight nosebleeds, their eyes both focused on the shapely rear of the stranger.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming, Kei."

"No and don't pinch me if it is." Keigo mumbled.

\--Theater 10--

The theater was surprisingly close to full despite the fact that it was late night, mostly other students from other schools if their uniforms were any indication or the fact that any of them seemed to consist of friend groups or boyfriend's bringing their girlfriends along.

The theater itself possessed two floors, one on the bottom and one up a flight of stairs leading to a balcony with fewer chairs. There was nobody there surprisingly.

Keigo held a big popcorn in his hand and soda in another with the label 'BIG GULP'. Mizuiro held a cardboard box with three hotdogs in it while Chizuru held a few bon bon snacks, already tossing one into her mouth.

Keigo whispered to Mizuiro "Let's hurry to the VIP section."

As they went upstairs Chizuru glanced at the other patrons in the theater. She wondered why Keigo and Mizuiro were the only ones who occupied the second floor.

As they sat on the second floor, the film introduction began. Credits of 'Directed By' and so on being displayed.

"You would think there would be people on the second floor." Chizuru whispered to Keigo. He looked to the redhead and grinned. "That's cuz nobody has been here enough times to realize that the second floor has less seats, but a vastly better view of the screen. Makes it better for me and Mizuiro to literally get the best seats-'

Mizuiro finished the statement "-in the house."

They clapped high five, Keigo chuckling as he got a handful of popcorn and began eating some.

It was about an hour and fifteen minutes into the movie. The sounds of cars driving on the screen were brushed to the side by the prevalent vibration of a nearby cell phone. It was Mizuiro's.

Mizuiro looked into the phone, revealing a text message unseen by Keigo. The sigh that Mizuiro let out was hint enough for Keigo to guess "Girlfriend calling?" Mizuiro nods with a sweatdrop "She's sick and asking if I could see her right now..."

Keigo looked to the text. It read 'Why are you hanging out when it's OUR night. YOU. PROMISED. ME. Maybe I should find myself a real man who will give me the attention I deserve.'

The two simultaneously gulped.

'Damn, even ladykillers got it rough sometimes.'

Keigo looked sadly to Mizuiro. He wanted to hang with him more tonight, it was guys night out, and Chizuru, due to recent events. Not to mention Mizuiro already paid for his ticket and grub. The movie wasn't even finished yet!

Keigo would have acted out in these situations, but now he just felt like maybe he should ask what his friend himself wants to do. "What you're gonna do about it, buddy?"

Mizuiro sighed "I'm gonna have to go, get her to calm down somehow."

Keigo grabbed his head 'DAMMIT! Why did Mizuiro's lick with women had to slip NOW of all times.'

Mizuiro spoke. "Sorry Keigo, I'll make it up to you, you just enjoy the rest of the movie without me."

Keigo sulked eyes squinted "Awwww maaaan. Ok buddy, wait a minute...here I'll spot you a few for your side of the date, after all you covered for me last week." He pulled 1500 ryo out if his pocket to Mizuiro. Mizuiro smiled "Never thought you'd actually pay me back Asano."

Keigo stood and screamed "Take it before I change my mind!" followed by a "SHUT UP!" from the crowd and a soda cup thrown at Keigo's head.

Mizuiro chuckled while walking away. Keigo rubbed his head. He sat next to Chizuru who was clearly glued to the screen if her blush and her leaning forward was any indication. The movie showed a blue headed woman in a very tight maid outfit laced with belts with a giant black scythe was riding a motorcycle swinging at cars and flipping them over while her breasts jiggled.

Chizuru looked to Keigo "Sorry about Mizuiro."

Keigo rubbed his forehead "Nah it's fine, it just sucks is all."

Chizuru then looked to the actress, each tantalizing view of her buttocks and buxom pale figure instilling heat into her core, she was getting turned on. This in tandem with thoughts of Yoruichi didn't help neither. Keigo fared no better his nosebleed quickly spewing like a fountain. The cinematography was nearly all boob shots or underskirt views while the maid fought.

Keigo took a slight glance to Chizuru. He had almost completely forgot that just a few hours ago, he and Chizuru gave each others virginities to one another. Now that he was being turned on by the skimpy action maid on screen, his lust has been rekindled.

Chizuru "Now that we're alone, we could do anything...we...wanted…" Chizuru must have also came to the same conclusion considering she too looked towards Keigo.

Their minds were on the same page. They would do it here! Keigo asked. "Mind giving me a bon bon."

Chizuru broke out of her reverie to shakily take a bon bon out of its packaging and gave it to Keigo. Keigo then slowly placed it halfway into his mouth before placing his left hand in Chizuru's right shoulder, massaging it gently.

It was an unspoken cue, but Chizuru knew Keigo had other 'ideas'. Chizuru closed her eyes imagining it was Orihime's lips holding the bon bon into her mouth. She moved closer to Keigo licking her lips. Keigo brought his face closer to her. He imagined Orihime blushing coming closer eyes closed tongue leaning outward. They wrapped their lips around the melting bon bon onto each other. As their tongues met towards the tasty snack, an explosion filled the screen people in the theater cheering at the screen.

Chizuru placed her left hand on Keigo's cheek to hold their lips in place. They played a tug of war with their tongues trying to get the bon bon. Snogging each other's lips they spilled the hot dogs Mizuiro bought. The bon bon between their mouths melted as they licked and sucked each other's lips.

When they let go, a strand of saliva and chocolate connected their mouths. Chizuru immediately sat up leaving her chair to sit on Keigo's lap, placing her lips on his. Keigo pulled her into his embrace wrapping his arms around her as the popcorn in his hand slipped and fell to the floor scattered. Chizuru kept her hands on the back of Keigo's seat as they explored each other's mouths.

"*smooch* mmmmph *smooch*" Chizuru moaned out while grinding slowly on Keigo who began slowly humping into her. Chizuru still held the seat with both hands giving her enough leverage to grind a bit faster.

"Oh god…" Keigo grunted.

Chizuru was licking Keigo's ear, nibbling it occasionally while they dry humped. The audience was letting out 'oohs' and 'aahs' as gasps and what sounded like moans emanated out of the screen, it sounded sexual but the movie was an action film rated PG-13.The sounds only served to incite the fornicating pair to dry hump even harder.

Keigo then kissed Chizuru, ceasing their humping as he started unbuttoning her shirt. She did the same as they occasionally looked to each other's buttons since it was dark and french kissed. When their shirts were off, Keigo immediately begun to unstrap her bra. As soon as one breast slipped out, Keigo begun suckling Chizuru causing the redhead to gasp to the ceiling.

"Ahhhhh, harder!"

You hear a loud spank sound on the theater screen, looks like the maid character transformed but all it did was show more skin with her butt increasing in size and add a garter belt removing her maid dress, making the spank sound as her big glutes were held by the straps. You hear a prominent "Dayum!" and whistles from the audience.

Keigo revealed Chizuru's other breast to the cool cinema air, alternating between them as Chizuru leaned forward smothering Keigo who massaged her buttocks. Keigo continued to attempt motorboating as he loosened Chizuru's skirt, her shapely round ass slowly being more revealed. As perspiration appeared on Chizuru's forehead she slid downwards her hands to Keigo's belt, ripping it off to gain access to her prize. Keigo unzipped his pants as the firey redhead tugged them downwards, her giggling as she did so.

As Keigo's slacks reached his knees, Chizuru removed her skirt and panties, pooling them on the floor with the rest of their clothing. Keigo tossed his slacks and shoes off towards the pile. Chizuru leaned downwards to immediately begun teasing his groin, a few pecks here and there before taking it in her mouth. She was hesitant, but imagining Orihime moaning at pleasuring her orally gave Chizuru the ability to swallow his whole engorged mass.

Keigo loudly groaned "Oh god…" . A gunshot and ricochet sound is heard on screen followed by a "Need a lift!" where the main character lifted a villain with a fedora with one hand before throwing him through three buildings.

Chizuru held onto the arm rests while sucking off Keigo, who massaged her scalp as she did so. To try to add a non vocal compliment to her skill he took her right hand and sucked and kissed each finger. Chizuru had looked upwards to him eyes half lidded as he looked to her. Their eyes met, static jolts being felt through their spine at the intense contact. Chizuru immediately let go of Keigo and slid upwards to straddle the brunette, their eyes smoldering at each other.

From the movie you see the maid confronting a villainous silhouette man with glowing eyes. It is sunset in the film. Flowers littered the field, blowing with the wind, a piano type of theme playing. She says "It's time to end this!" as a girl from the audience screams "GO GET EM!"

Chizuru placed his length towards her moist cavern. She was already wet from the foreplay and her imagination of the busty goddess she longed for. Keigo held her around the waist with his right arm, his left pulling her head to his. They met in a tonsil tussle. Chizuru held onto the seat where Keigo rested his head.

Chizuru inserted Keigo into her as they moaned from the intrusion. At the same time you hear an energy charge sound effect on screen, lighting up the screen as fighting sounds began echoing. Chizuru began slowly riding Keigo, her shoes and socks are still on, their foreheads touching with their eyes closed.

You see fists being traded on screen by the silhouette man and reaper maid (picture Kakashi vs Obito in the anime fighting) on a sunset field with many lilies everywhere, petals flowing around the characters as the repeated blows were traded and blocked.

Chizuru and Keigo were bucking against each other. The sound of the combined weight on the theater chair making a *fump* with each thrust they made on the cushioned chair.

*fump* *fump* * fump*

The sounds were in tandem to three vicious kicks the maid made to the silhouette man.

Chizuru moaned "Aahn, don't stop!"

The screen showed sweat on the reaper maids forehead as she threw a quick jab I'm slow motion.

A close-up of Chizuru's and Keigo's tongues twirling against each other before their velvety lips met in the middle.

The screen shows the reaper maid giving the man in black a heavy haymaker.

Keigo's right hand squeezed Chizuru's butt, some flesh prominent between his fingers causing Chizuru to moan. Keigo gasping "That feels good."

The screen shows the man in blacks hand grappling the reaper maid's throat as she gasped for breath.

Chizuru and Keigo's arms wrapped more tightly around each other, the redheads breasts smooshed against his chest, sweat dripping down her collar bone. Chizuru mutters "I'm gonna cum!"

On the screen the reaper maid was on top of the man repeatedly punching him.

The rutting duo bucked against each other matching their thrust with each punching sound. Their moans and groans were loud but muffled by the action on screen. There is sweat on their foreheads.

*punch* *punch* *punch* *punch*

*hump* *hump* *hump* *hump*

A final shot of the reaper maid punching the Silhouette man echoed loudly, signaling the end of the fight.

Chizuru tightened around Keigo as they released. He buried his head over his partner's left shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her head in his right shoulder. They gasped for breath, their hair was disheveled. They spasmed six times from their mutual release, the spasms heavy at first but each spasm decreased in intensity. As they slumped the screen turned black, indicating that the movie had ended.

The audience was in standing ovation. Whistling and clapping at the film's end. As Chizuru and Keigo opened their eyes, the brunette kissed her cheek, Chizuru smiled and looked to him half dazed. They pressed their lips together.

"I guess we could add sex in public to our list of things we have in common." Chizuru nuzzled the brunette.

Keigo laughed. "Among other soon-to-be escapades."

"Your telling me!" A voice said.

The sex crazed duo stopped. They went white in the face as they both twitched their heads to the voice. It came from behind them. It was the last person they would expect to have full view of their own little show.

Munching of popcorn echoed in their ears as they absorbed their unintentional viewer. From the white pants covering legs that arched over one another, to a turtleneck poorly hiding a pair of luscious breasts, to the yellow predator-like gaze, to the waterfall of sleek purple hair, and most importantly the cat-like grin. It was the lady they've met at the ticket booth, it was Yoruichi.

She places her left cheek laying on the knuckle of her left hand, smirking, her eyes seemingly glowing.

"So, when do I get to see a sequel?"

\--END--


	3. Luck be a Reaper Tonight

A/N: Hello guys PsychoJack here again to bring you another chapter. For those who've waited well your wait has been rewarded. You know the drill read comment your thoughts and roasts.

Keigo and Chizuru were completely white in the face. Here was the same lady who was responsible for saving Chizuru's hide from an irate ticket manager, the same lady who was present at what was supposed to be a private moment. The two teens in question simply stared, the only prevalent sounds consisted of people leaving the theater, chatting and completely unaware at what took place literally one flight of stairs above them.

The two teens held each other in panic, the room door closing with a booming click of the door handle as the last patron left. After five ominous seconds of quiet the two teens let out a panicked scream.

Both: "AGGGGHHHHH!

Keigo stood and pointed at Yoruichi, stuttering over his words from pure fear and shock at being caught in such a vulnerable state. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Chizuru was just as fearful however her fear was in the form of her quickly pulling her discarded clothing, tripping over and fumbling in her rushed attempt at preserving any decency she yet possessed. "D-Dammit" the redhead said while struggling with pulling up her panties.

Yoruichi smirked grew a centimeter "What I'm doing here? I'm not the one who couldn't keep it in his pants until he went home, pervert."

Keigo stopped for a second, from which Yoruichi continued. "And in a populated theater no less."

Keigo looked down in shame his face looked sulken at the simple truth that Yoruichi was right. He and Chizuru literally couldn't control themselves out in public. But hey it was worth every second. But now there was the matter of the stranger in front of them.

Yoruichi winked at Keigo who blushed. "There's no need to feel ashamed. You two seemed very into it, more so than the majority of couples in here. You'd be surprised how many hormonally charged exhibitionists there are."

Chizuru was behind Keigo fully clothed though they were slightly ragged or wrinkled from being tossed against the floor.

Yoruichi continued "I saw you two earlier at the entrance, and was assuming that maybe you would be fellow 'thrill seekers'. Looks to me I hit the jackpot!"

Keigo was hyperventilating with sweatdrops on his face. 'Stop staring at her boobs.' He was slowly navigating the contours of Yoruichi's cleavage barely contained in that tight fight turtle neck now unzipped to where her melons seemed to want to burst through, completely ignoring what she was saying. 'Woah, she's friggin steaming.' Chizuru was on a similar train of thought, though her lecherous nature made her have little restraint in terms of her thoughts, "Those breasts though."

Yoruichi smirked "Oh you like them? Want a closer look?"

Keigo couldn't take it anymore. "Ok that's enough let's just get OUT OF HERE!"

\--Outside Karakura Mall Cinema--

Keigo was currently carrying Chizuru out the theater, the poor redheads' glasses being lopsided as he did so. "Hey what the hell are you doing!?"

Keigo was steaming through his ears "We had our fun let's just get away from that woman she's crazy!"

On the way out they ran past the ticket manager from before, she looked at how Keigo carried the redhead "Flocks of a feather I suppose. At least I have my karma intact." Her phone rings it's from her boyfriend. The text read "It's not working out." The ticket manager looked shocked "WHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT!?"

In the theater Yoruichi stood there amidst the empty seats and floors filled with all assortments of theater snacks. From first glance you would think that she was calm considering the interaction from before. Upon a closer look however her left eye twitched though her confident grin remained "Well...that could've gone better..."

\--Karakura Alleyway--

Huff* *Huff* *Huff*

Keigo was gasping for breathe. He held Chizuru on his back whom from the intense velocity of Keigo's sprint, had messed up hair and glasses that were literally holding on one ear. Her bag fell to the floor since she needed to regain her orientation, the world right now was very hazy and blurry.

"K-Keigo I think we're good now." The redhead said before slipping off limply."Oof!" Chizuru let out when she collapsed on the floor.

Keigo looked to Chizuru "Y-you okay?"

Chizuru nodded. "Other than feeling like hurling right now. I'm feeling just fine…"

About a few minutes later the duo were walking through the alleyway, trying to take a shortcut to Chizuru's place. Somewhere along the way Keigo's usually one track mind took a backseat to reign in all that's happened in the last few hours.

'I-I lost my virginity. Me! I actually did it!' Keigo had mixed feelings about the whole thing. On one hand he did lose his virginity. Most teens in his respective vicinity (his class) dated but usually haven't gone all the way save for a select few. Usually it seemed that guys were extremely shy being around girls to the point of stammering at the slightest interaction with them. Girls in turn were easily bashful and shy themselves at intimacy, where something as simple as holding hands left them red and embarrassed. Such was the way of teenhood and inexperience of course. This means that Keigo, the clown, the underdog in the hierarchy of Karakura High, has far outpaced many of his peers. Now in the same night he's found another woman, a creepy hottie who seems to want some of Keigo's newfound 'mad skills'.

The reason he panicked was because of the sense of unease he felt around her. In any other situation Keigo would've thanked his lucky stars for getting a chance to he around a lady that sexy, but her aura rubbed him off the wrong way. Her whole aura screamed predator, and he and Chizuru may just be the prey she's caught in her sights. Not to mention that thanks to Chizuru staving off his intensive desires of the flesh the one thing on his mind was what does a woman like that really want with someone of his stature. The more obvious reason was that he's not used to women coming on to him and being so, forward, or as forward as he himself is on a daily basis. He's used to getting slapped or chased by ladies not being propositioned by them and this change leaves him baffled.

'Something's telling me I'm probably going to bump into that hottie again, I'll be ready by then...I hope.' Keigo thought conflicted between being attracted to Yoruichi's allure and being scared as hell around Yoruichi.

On the other hand, however was the fact that he found himself in the embrace of Chizuru. This in itself is shocking and baffling to Keigo. Here they were, perverts among their peers and they got off through thinking of someone else. Keigo wasn't above understanding how weird that may be, and yet here he was after another tryst and an impromptu outing with said girl. Keigo's sure that they are both thinking at least to some extent 'What are we?' Defining their relationship was very difficult. Of course Keigo was a little afraid to talk about it, the redhead as well. For all the duo is concerned they liked each other well enough. And that's fine by them.

The duo looked to each other as they walked, and as if they knew what was on each other's minds they interlocked their arms. 'We'll see where we go from here.'

"Hey there haisha." (A/n: Means loser if I'm correct.)

Keigo stopped in his tracks. He sweatdropped.

"Hey Keigo why are we stopping?" Chizuru asked.

Keigo steadily turned around towards the voice. He recognized this voice. It belonged to one of the many delinquents that populated Karakura High. This one in particular always seemed to have it out for Keigo amongst others, probably because they resided in the same homeroom. Just earlier Keigo received a beating from answering a few questions right through which Ichigo intervened and whipped his ass, but with him gone Keigo is now defenseless. It was Shigeo.

Shigeo was of a tall bulky stature, though not as tall as Ichigo by a few centimeters. He was of a stocky build where there was extra concentration of muscle in his biceps and shoulders, rippling through his red tracksuit jacket. He had short spiky black hair with bangs that are brushed to the right, and dark eyes. This in combination with his maniacal grin made Keigo wonder if the guy was a student or a notorious serial killer. The noticeable feature on Shigeo's appearance was this small ebony skull with two small red rubies for the eyes. The teeth the skull possessed was turned upwards in a grin similar to it's owner. Just that little trinket brought a feeling of dread to Keigo's psyche.

Shigeo stalked slowly over to Keigo. Keigo taking a few steps back. "Kinda late for a stroll ain't it Kei."

Keigo flinched a bit. He was like a deer in headlights, wanting to run out of danger but paused in his tracks in fear.

"Well what's wrong old buddy, I thought by now we were the best of friends." Shigeo's grin grew a bit wider.

Keigo sweatdropped, his knees shaking. "M-maybe in your crazy ass mind S-shigeo, b-but…"

Shigeo's face was lowering to Keigo's. Keigo could smell booze on his breathe. "But what Kei? What's the matter? You look so... alone. Such a damn shame." he said sarcastically.

Keigo was feeling the fight or flight instinct kicking in. Shigeo's routine always consisted of poorly acting like buddies, getting in your face before he thrashes you. Keigo's was gearing up for flight, to hell with this crap.

Shigeo looked to Chizuru as if finally registering her existence for the first time, his composure breaking. "Huh what the hell? Ain't you the pervert girl from class?"

Chizuru's face reddened in mostly embarrassment but partially in restrained fury. "I'm not just any pervert, I'm the notorious Karakura Boob Masher, so remember it!"

Keigo looked at her baffled 'She's proud of that!?'

Shigeo looked to Keigo "Don't tell me you actually got a date Kei? Looks like you've been holding back on me!"

Keigo mumbled "S-stop it Shigeo it's late…"

Shigeo's face went back closer his eyes sharp. "Or what you gonna do haisha?"

Keigo gulped.

Shigeo continued. "In case you haven't noticed you're quite a ways off from Ichigo or Chad. Schools out and no one's here to witness shit from ass. I got you exactly where I want you and I'm not one to pass up on such an invitation."

Chizuru, during Shigeo's monologue was scared. This guy looked like a psychopath just waiting to explode. He was also getting in the way of her and Keigo enjoying their night. What could she do though? She wants to get her and Keigo out of there but what can she do? In the recesses of her mind she thought to herself,

'What if this guy was bullying Orihime?'

And that's when her fear slowly dissipated. In fact it faded like a tidal wave. The quiver in her spine stopped. Her muscles that were in preparation for flight was now pulsing. Her breathing slowed as her heart began pumping out a dose of adrenaline. Her fear shifted high gear into righteous fury. 'Screw this bastard.' the redhead thought to herself. Slowly she edged her way behind Shigeo, pulling up a bottle of pepper spray from her bag. It was yellow and had a cute bunny rabbit head piece at it's top where the spray would come out. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this!'

Shigeo's focus was on Keigo entirely, so lost in his reverie he didn't pay attention to Chizuru behind him. "Poor little Keigo, let's finish what we started earlier huh?"

She got sick of his rant already."Oh shut up you asshat!?"

Shigeo looked behind him where he met face to face with a spray with a bunny rabbit head smiling cutely before he took a big splash of blinding spray.

Shigeo grabbed his eyes "GODAMMIT!!!!"

He then took a big kick to the groin from the enraged redhead.

Shigeo lunged over from the impact. "S-s-shit!"

Keigo took that moment to shove Shigeo's butt with his right leg, pushing him before pulling Chizuru fast and running dragging her full sprint. "CHIZURU YOU JUST KILLED ME!" Keigo screamed comically as streams of tears streaming like waterfalls while sprinting.

The redhead was laughing maniacally at such a perfectly timed attack. Shigeo's face had collided with the left alleyway wall from Keigo's shove resulting in an incisor tooth being dislodged from his mouth. Needless to say the result made Shigeo looked foolish with the missing tooth being so prominent.

Shigeo's eyes were red in agitation and fury. "KEIGO I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU'RE MINE YOU BASTARD!!! AND THE BITCH TOO!" The delinquent yelled before trying to move forward in the running teens direction, taking three steps before his eyes began burning to the point where he leaned on the right wall of the alleyway to recover. The delinquent mumbled pitifully from the aching sensation in his bruised loins "I think one of em popped…" as he slid to the floor in pain, tipping over a few garbage cans which spewed it's contents all over the delinquent, a moldy pie colliding with his face.

\--Later--

Keigo and Chizuru were gasping as they came to Chizuru's neighborhood since they were both running in order to get here. One thing about Karakura was that many buildings looked similar resulting in it being more skin to a maze at times, especially for out of town visitors. Even for them, it took awhile to get here amidst the darkness. They were edging their way towards the redheads' home. You could tell since her parents' car was red and had the label 'CHZIRU' on the license plate.

Keigo looked to Chizuru now mentally recovered enough to thank her by lifting her up with his arms in a tight embrace rubbing his cheek against her own. "That was so friggin AWESOME, you were amazing Chizuru, you saved my life I love you!"

Chizuru reddened in embarrassment from the praise and the closeness of the embrace. "Hey! I-I wasn't the only one you did shove him to the wall back there that was a perfect shot!"

They chuckled and hugged each other in relief. Keigo and her let go walking hand in hand. Keigo spoke in dramatic flair "The ultimate tag team duo Kei and Chi!" Chizuru continued "Kicking bad booty in the name of truth, justice…" the two came close in unison "and bodacious babes!" Their faces both blushing thinking of busty anime heroine girls.

"Hey guys!"

Chizuru quickly turned around and used her pepper spray in a panic. The person she used it on was none other than Yoruichi whom seemed to appear from nowhere. The shinigami was unaware of what transpired in her absence thus was (in rare form) unprepared for what came next.

"Nyahhhh!" The purplette screamed in cat-like fashion to the heavens. Many windows cracked and a few car alarms activated from the velocity the scream wrought upon the neighborhood.

\--Chizuru Honsho Residence--

Keigo guided Yoruichi into the house of the notorious redhead. It was a lot cleaner than he imagined. In fact it looked kind of… empty. There was a big TV in the living room and a few family pictures or basic furniture but with everything painted white seemed a bit bland perhaps. There was nobody home after all so it was probably just the lack of people that made it feel that way.

"Whatever you do, don't touch or rub your eyes that only makes things worse. Trust me!" Chizuru advised to Yoruichi who simply kept her eyes clenched pitifully.

"Exactly how do you know that!?" Yoruichi asked. She stood tall despite the pain she was feeling but both hands grasped Keigo's shoulders like a lifeline. Being used to the form of a cat she felt extremely vulnerable without her eyesight. It was either she held his shoulders or strangle Chizuru for spraying her eyes point blank, though admittedly it was an accident.

"I w-well I uh, never mind that now." Chizuru stammered as she placed her bag on a kitchen table and went to the counter to turn the cold water on. Keigo guided her to the counter. "O-okay rinse your face here with some soap it'll get most of the oils off. Water alone won't do much." Keigo stated.

Yoruichi responded "I'm not even going to ask how BOTH of you know this stuff." as she began to rinse gently her eyes of the intruding spray residue.

Keigo added "Oh yeah you may wanna remove your yellow contacts first!"

Yoruichi blinked her eyes rapidly while rinsing to tear out some of the oils. "What are you talking about this is my natural eye color." Keigo balked 'She's a freak of nature!' Chizuru thought to herself 'Her eyes are so exotic I wish I had those.'

Chizuru walked upstairs grabbing Keigo "We'll be right back with some wipes for the spray, so make yourself at home." She said in a neighborly manner while carrying her bag. Keigo just followed after her.

Yoruichi whispered angrily to herself "Over a hundred years of training only to get caught by mere pepper spray, I sure have gotten rusty."

\--Chizuru's room--

"The wipes should be in here somewhere." the redhead whispered.

"Are we just gonna forget that the crazy lady just happened to be near your house!"

"Wouldn't be surprised if she lives nearby. I mean Karakura is full of weirdos but my neighborhood is chop full of 'em." Chizuru dug through her bedside table. All in all for a girl like Chizuru her room was nice and tidy. For one the room was painted a pinkish color. You could see posters of some j-pop bands and…erotic swimsuit models. Besides that her bed was bigger than usual single sized beds, obviously with the intent for more than just sleeping considering it had leopard pattern covers and pillows. A scented candle set was on top of the bedside table. Both the bed and table were nearest to the window which led to the balcony. A telescope stood... pointing downwards to other building complexes ever watchful. 'She's a peeping Tom!' Keigo thought to himself.

To the other side of the room was a hd television about 40 inches on an oakwood TV stand and a bookcase next to it where instead of books was a whole collection of manga and video games. A computer and desk were a bit away from the television on the same side. All in all Chizuru had the equivalent of a man cave. 'Wow Chizuru has a nice collection of Playbunny magazines' Keigo thought when he looked under the bed, along with... lotion.

"Hey no touchy! My room, my collection, get your own!" Chizuru admonished before going into a bathroom built next to her room on the second floor. She looked through the mirror compartment. "I can't find the wipes! Ya mind looking through my bag!"

Keigo was sitting on the leopard bed. 'So this is where we were gonna have our marathon. Not bad…' He unzipped the bag to look for the wipes. Chizuru had a few books a pamphlet for the Karakura volleyball team and of course her beloved pink furry pen which made him curious. "Hey uh Chizuru... what's the story behind the pen?" Chizuru stopped her search "P-pen?"

Keigo continued "Yeah the furry pink one, I couldn't help but notice how you had it for the longest time but never actually used it in class, you kind of stare at it during lunch." Chizuru face steamed "U-uh W-well there's a funny s-story about that ahahaha…" she replied awkwardly. Keigo "I heard rumors that you uh well took it from Orihime during middle school when she joined the volleyball team."

Chizuru burst into the room red in the face. "Who the hell said that!" Keigo sweatdropped "L-like I said it was just a rumor I don't know who started it really." He looked to the side 'Mizuiro's in enough girl trouble as is.'

Chizuru picked the pen up from the bag. "Well they don't know squat. Like I would steal from my beloved Orihime." She closed her eyes as she cradled it in her bosom. Keigo was shocked "R-really so uh what's the story?" Chizuru opened one eye "Well if you MUST know she gave this to me." Keigo's eyes widened "What?"

Chizuru blushed "I wasn't always the gorgeous seductress I am now you know. I was quite lonely in middle school and often people would make fun of me and steal my books and such. Orihime was popular among everyone else and gave me the pen when we both joined the volleyball team. B-back then I was shy and joined a team to make friends and gain some confidence. She knew who stole from me and gave it to me as a token of her friendship. We kinda drifted when she met Tatsuki. Since then I never quite got over it…"

Keigo continued "...or her…"

Chizuru blushed then nodded slowly, looking away from Keigo out of fear of being judged.

Keigo was amazed. He didn't know they were close. The rumors made Chizuru seem like a stalker towards Orihime trying to grope her every chance she could get...well admittingly...they were right but apparently there's more to it.

Just like him Chizuru did have a past where Orihime stood up for her or offered what they severely lacked...friendship. She was a light in both their lives, and remains a light in their eyes from those heartwarming moments when they needed the extra push to...cope with their loneliness. Chizuru was blushing like crazy "Hey why are looking at me like that. I know it's a bit weird but…"

"No... it's not!" Keigo stood "I was friends with her too, in elementary school. Went through a lot of bullies like Shigeo when I was younger. If it wasn't in class it was inside a toilet or a locker. Orihime stood up for me and always was there for me when I needed her most. We became close for a time. Then she went to another school a little after you know.."

Chizuru finished "Her brother…"

Keigo nodded. Chizuru looked to Keigo "I guess we both fell for the person who saved our hides."

Keigo smiled "Y-Yeah I guess we did." The bag tipped a bit when Keigo stood to give Chizuru a hug which she reciprocated and french kiss. The wipes fell out. Chizuru looked to them "Oh there they are!"

They could then hear Yoruichi from downstairs "It's about damn time! I'm dying over here hearing your sob stories!?" Keigo and Chizuru looked to each other with blushes on their faces.

Keigo asked "So what are we gonna do about her?"

Chizuru's glasses glowed "She's here already and I think she's hot."

Keigo gulped "Y-Yeah she is…"

Chizuru's whispers I'm his ear "Wanna see how much our luck holds."

Keigo's eyes widened as a blood droplet fell from his left nostril.

\--Later--

Yoruichi had recovered from the spray. Mostly it was due to her soul reaper energy, but to Chizuru and Keigo it was due to the wipes. Yoruichi was sitting on the kitchen table as Chizuru was drying her face of the wipes and excess water. "Wow those wipes work a lot faster than I thought." Yoruichi played it off "You two are my heroes."

Keigo was coming in with a cup of tea."I-if it means anything we're really sorry about earlier and about running away from the theater…"

Yoruichi's left eye twitched from the memory. Usually her charm and allure never failed her. Even on someone like Ichigo when she appeared naked he was left a stuttering mess. With these two they ran while calling her crazy (which they probably didn't know that she heard). She was the one who usually had the drop on people, and left them blushing messes or irritated.

Her luck was usually in top form as well, but among these two well...her luck has been running dry so far in both her interactions with these two. Getting pepper sprayed was a reminder of how two humans had her in such a vulnerable state that it was insulting to her heritage, lineage and c'mon she was once a soul reaper captain. It was insulting that someone of her caliber was nearly brought down by two (no offense) perverts with pepper spray! (The irony was not lost on her.)

This was a bit of a sore topic to her especially to these otherwise inexperienced teens. That and in some small part of her subconscious, the unpredictability of the duo was what drew her to them in the first place, it excited her, as crazy as that sounds. Getting pepper sprayed was just not the result she expected… nor wanted.

Yoruichi took a sip from her teacup leaning on the fridge. As she did so she purposefully arched her back a little more than necessary to tease them with a view of her bulging breasts. Chizuru and Keigo gulped. Chizuru stood behind Yoruichi at the sink while putting away some leftover dishes her parents left. Keigo stood next to Yoruichi her side facing him. Yoruichi smirked inwardly. "This is good tea."

Keigo smiled pridefully "T-thanks when you got a sister as hotheaded as Mizuho, knowing how to make tea certainly saves your hide." Yoruichi responds "Now I know who to call when I'm hot and bothered."

Keigo started blushing from the way Yoruichi emphasized her words. It was silk like honey and sounded like snare luring him in. 'Dammit, out of all times to be hard it had to be now.'

Chizuru decided to add in her two cents, as well as to save Keigo from his bulge being too (at least it sounds that way). "Y-yoruichi, again we're sorry about being rude earlier, first impressions aside it is good to meet new faces." This made Yoruichi remember back to her little 'thrill seeking' she was searching for.

"Well if you are really sorry then it's only fair that I accept your most welcome hospitality. She winked to Keigo before taking another sip looking at him through her cup.

Keigo was still mentally reeling in from what Chizuru said upstairs. It doesn't help that in the short time around her, the purplette had been teasing (flirting?) with them. Now here she is in Chizuru's house STILL flirting and Keigo himself is getting aches in his groin from the intense desire for the hottie. Both he and Chizuru didn't say it out loud but they're barely restraining themselves as is. Plus Keigo finally is in the presence of a sexually confident chick he could flirt with and hopefully not get slapped by, so now's as good as any to do some cheesy come-ons on his end.

Keigo took a deep breath. A tinge of red on his face. He looked directly in Yoruichi's direction edging towards her. "I'm sure I could think of…" He placed his hand on her shoulder gently. "...a few things to make you feel more at ease."

Yoruichi's eyes widened a centimeter. This is new, he's coming on to her, whereas before he was scared out his wits. He obviously is nervous but he seems willing to see how far he could get. This is a first for the soul reaper to receive some mutual flirtation. In fact now that she thinks about when was the last time someone actually flirted with her? Just the thought made her focus more on the warmth of his hand, inexperienced as the owner was, he wasn't forceful, it was gentle. 'Poor boy, let's see how far this goes before his confidence breaks.' She smirked again her right palm grasping Keigo's hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Oh, I'm all ears, go on."

Keigo continued, this time taking the teacup from Yoruichi and slowly placing it on the counter as he spoke. 'It'll be wrong to send you out in the dark, all lonely without at least getting to know each other better."

'Dammit my come-ons suck.' Keigo balked internally. Externally he was playing it cool. All he could think about was why wasn't the purplette kicking his ass by now.

Yoruichi raised her left eyebrow while Keigo spoke, both in amusement but also slight admiration for the teen having enough brass to be still flirting with her out on her terms. 'Let's bring out the big guns. Time to put the novice in his place.'

Yoruichi turned her body towards Keigo, her back towards Chizuru. She placed her right pointer finger to gently prod and massage Keigo's torso as her left hand gently laid on his right shoulder. Her eyes pierced his in a challengingly manner, daring him to press further while she spoke.

"We have all night, that is..." she looked downwards towards his crotch then back to Keigo "...if your up for it." her smirk grew.

Keigo had a sweatdrop on his forehead. 'Oh god she's going with it, is she for real?' He looked behind Yoruichi towards Chizuru, whose face was intensively red from arousal. She was grinning, nodding her head up and down to push Keigo to keep going.

Chizuru thought to herself 'Go in for the kill Kei! Knock her dead!'

Keigo inwardly gulped 'I-I never done this before, I'm scared as hell right now.' He looked to Yoruichi who seems to be waiting for him to shatter. 'Is, is she mocking me? Oh no it's middle school all over again! Just when I think I'll get a taste of that smoking babe she'll turn it around then WHAM out comes a haymaker!' He almost relented but his thoughts were instantaneous.

'Wait a minute, screw this, not again. For all my young life me and Chizuru have been afraid of going for what we wanted most, of fitting in because others told us we weren't good enough, that we were beneath them. Well guess what we lost our virginities dammit. We survived Shigeo of all people in the same night!'

He looked to her smirk. 'No doubt about she thinks I'm some chump she could push around. Normally she would be right well today couldn't have been more wrong. We're the top of the food chain, the most notorious of sexually charged teens of Karakura. Lemme show you why all girls swoon over me at the sound of my name, that Keigo Asano doesn't run from a battle of flesh.' He somehow gained enough inspiration to make a move. He gently slipped his right hand to Yoruichi's waist and pulled her downwards into an open mouth kiss. The reason why it was open mouth was not because Yoruichi went willingly, in fact she just wasn't expecting Keigo to make that bold a move. In fact Chizuru couldn't believe it either. She nearly tripped on herself when Keigo boldly claimed Yoruichi's lips.

He seemed to also know what he was doing, at least a little more than usual. His tongue enveloped her as his hand pulled her waist closer to him where there crotches met. Yoruichi was taller than the boy so she was pulled downwards, however that didn't seem to sway Keigo as he excavated her oral cavern with his gentle rose petal licks and tonsil thrusts. All in all, for a newbie it was kinda nice. Yoruichi was about to let go, but damn he was passionate.

Yoruichi was blushing, this was a rarity. Usually she would be the one to flirt and tease and leave without so much as a reciprocated response from the most battle hardened or bravest among men and women, save for Rangiku or Kukaku. This was supposed to be a joke for her to laugh, yet here she was liplocked with a hormonally lustful teen...make that two. These two must be more sexually repressed than she herself thought. Then again, after witnessing Keigo in action twice she can say for certain that she would experience the same pleasure if she stayed, and the thought alone made her want to receive that pleasure first-hand.

'I shouldn't be doing this.' The cat shifter thought to herself as Keigo caresses her face with his left hand, keeping their lips melded as his right hand squeezed her buttock.

'Screw it.' The shapesgifter thought to herself.

Yoruichi's eyes closed willingly slowly reciprocating Keigo's licks with her own, trying to gain dominance that her lustful instincts craved.

She felt another pair of hands wrap around her melons, courtesy of Chizuru who was massaging her breasts whilst smooching the left side of her neck. "Let's all get to know each other." The redhead said.

Chizuru kissed the left of her neck as she squeezed and fondled her breasts. Yoruichi moaned into Keigo's mouth from the treatment, her heart rate beginning to increase.

Yoruichi wrapped her right hand around Keigo's head to pull him deeper into the kiss as she entered a tongue war with his orifice. Her left hand edged around Chizuru to pull her into the embrace, their torso's meeting. She could feel the four eyed perverts' lumps of flesh against the curvature of her spine.

Keigo released Yoruichi's lips to get a breath of fresh air. Chizuru took advantage of the situation to nibble Yoruichi's neck, causing the shapeshifter to gasp from the sensation. Chizuru then turned Yoruichi's head whilst she was in mid-gasp to catch her in her own passionate liplock.

Keigo used his hands to navigate Yoruichi's torso. He fondled her succulent plump breasts, giving a few experimental squeezes to her sides her hips all the way to where her turtleneck top reaches her waistline. He massaged the gorgeous woman's backside before arching his finger slowly to slip underneath the fabric. After hearing the combined tongues of Chizuru and Yoruichi's as they wetly collided, Keigo began to slip the turtleneck upwards. Yoruichi removed herself from Chizuru to lift her arms up, the top being dropped to the floor.

'S-she's not wearing a bra!' Chizuru thought to herself.

'Woah those are some fine cantaloupes.' Keigo thought to himself.

The perverted duo looked to each other and grinned lecherously before calling out "Double team!"

Yoruichi sweatdropped from the declaration before both teens went directly to her breasts. Keigo suckled and licked her left breast while Chizuru nibbled and smooched her right. Doing so pushed Yoruichi to the counter next to the fridge, both her hands holding to the counter for balance.

"*hiss* H-hey take it easy we have plenty of time." Yoruichi said really to play it cool, the truth is she really likes the treatment. The teens weren't the most skilled but for carnal novices their passion and teamwork seemed practiced, and it excited the soul reaper.

Keigo pinched her nipple whilst Chizuru licked the cleavage I Yoruichi's breasts motorboating them with her face. Yoruichi used her right hand to keep Chizuru's face in.

Gasp* "Oh yes you like them…"

Chizuru suckled her right nipple "*smooch* Damn straight you got perfect nipple placement baby."

Yoruichi laughed before moaning again. Keigo, while the two women were in their vocal exchange, brought Yoruichi's white pants down, gracing him with the view of her well toned thighs. They were smooth and all he wanted to do was see them wrap around his hips while he piledrives her. For now though, he dropped the pants with her top and began lifting her left leg upwards to kiss suck and lick his way from her feet to her core buttocks.

"God, you two are *ahhh* more skilled than I thought *moan*" Yoruichi let out as Chizuru and Keigo laid kisses on her abdominal area whilst using their right and left hands respectfully fondles and squeezed her firm round rear. Chizuru left a hickey on Yoruichi's left thigh tattoo. Keigo used his left hand pointer finger to edge towards her rear end, teasing the crack with lingering drags of the digit whilst kissing ever closer to her entrance.

Yoruichi's eyes widened from the sensation of her her lower abdominals being teased with smouldering kisses. "*Hiss* don't stop Keigo."

Keigo began to lick her entrance, causing Yoruichi to place her right arm on his hair to pull him deeper instinctually. Chizuru used her left arm to fondle the purplettes' right breast while she suckled the woman's left buttock nibbling as she did so.

Yoruichi let out a deep moan. She was starting to sweat from the heat building inside her. She wanted more. That's when Keigo stuck his tongue into her moist folds, causing her to moan skyward. Chizuru went upwards to kiss the nape Yoruichi's neck followed by her juggling. Yoruichi then leaned downwards to Chizuru's right breast to begin giving back to her most generous hosts. She then edged her left hand to Chizuru's folds to begin fingering the girl, whom was already wet from arousal. Chizuru arched her back to let Yoruichi have more of her breast.

Keigo was kissing and thrusting his oral organ into Yoruichi's core, gracing her clitoris with tentative sucks and teases that was driving the woman wild her hand tightened on his scalp. "Oh, that's so good mmmmm." Yoruichi whispered. She then pulled Chizuru into another liplock.

Yoruichi began sliding down, her sweat causing her to almost slip from the ceramic surface of the counter. Keigo tried to continue with attending her delicates but Yoruichi had other plans. Keigo was on his knees when Yoruichi kissed him and laid him flat on the kitchen tile floor, their eyes solely on each other. Chizuru began pulling off her school uniform whilst Yoruichi ripped Keigo's off his chest and smooched his torso and lips. Keigo's pants were unbuckled by Yoruichi soon after as she straddled him. She placed her palms on his stomach while his length teased her entrance. Chizuru, now naked, climbed Keigo's face spreading her legs so he could eat her out.

Yoruichi looked to Chizuru "Ready?" While smiling. Chizuru looked down to Keigo "Y-you okay down there?" Keigo lifted his left hand to give a thumbs off before placing both hands to Yoruichi's hips while guiding himself into the ebony beauty. At the union they both moaned. Yoruichi because after so many years of fighting she had missed the sensation of a man inside her. Keigo moaned from how wet and hot Yoruichi's insides felt. It was tight and snug, it felt right. Yoruichi slowly grinded atop Keigo her teeth clenched a bit in focus to set a proper tempo. Chizuru slowly grinded on Keigo's face whom thrusted his tongue upwards in tandem with his hips into the purplette.

Yoruichi had sweat all over her brow, her ponytail had come undone during the whole fiasco letting down the deep purple curtain to flow with her grinds, a few strands sticking to her brow while her grinds grew harder and forceful. Keigo followed suit his hands squeezing her hips and aiding in her thrusts. Chizuru was pulled to a deep Frenchie with Yoruichi before Chizuru dominated the kiss utilizing her free hands to pinch Yoruichi's nipples and fondle her milk bags. When released a strand of saliva connected their lips before the Chizuru hugged Yoruichi.

"Ugh, I t-think I'm about to explode." Chizuru whined.

Yoruichi heaved while riding Keigo desperately "*Hiss* *moan* I'm almost done Ohhh yeeessss. Just a bit more. K-Keigo *ahhhh* harder!" Chizuru held her arms around Yoruichi's shoulders, she holding Chizuru around her waist in turn. Keigo's breath was heavy. Between pleasuring Chizuru and keeping in synch with Yoruichi's horse riding, his lanky bodies' stamina is finally caving in. Keigo sped his thrusts and tongue thrusts deep into Chizuru's folds lapping up her essence.

Chizuru finally gave out letting out a deep feminine gasp whimpering out her release. Keigo lapped it up before stopping. It was because Yoruichi's womb began draining him as the purplette heaved and writhed atop him I release. Chizuru laid on the floor whilst Keigo and Yoruichi heaved and slumped, thrusting against each other. Their eyes were closed tightly Yoruichi's palms were on his chest while she grinded a few more times. Keigo buried his face in her neck to leave a hickey while thrusting out the last of his spunk.

Moaning emanated across the room, the sounds of the dripping of the kitchen sink echoed against the walls. Keigo was dazed Yoruichi laid her head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat calming her down.

Yoruichi, being a physically active fighter, quickly regained her stamina and serenely smiled from the experience. She was quite satiated. "Mmmmm, that was really fun. You two are amazing" she let out a deep sigh. "*Moan* you certainly impressed me." She looked at Keigo who seemed more shocked before blushing. "You're still flustered, after all that? *Giggle* How cute." Yoruichi gave him a smooch in the lips causing his erection to slip back into life.

Yoruichi looked back astonished "Y-you're still up for more!?" Chizuru heard that and crawled to see "Kei let's go upstairs, I wanna use the bed this time!" Keigo just leaned upwards pulling Yoruichi with him, buried at the hip. He tried to lift her but she was too heavy, so Yoruichi lifted him.

"WOAH!? She's a monster."

Yoruichi grinned "Y-Yeah I work out ahaha."

'Dammit I gotta control myself more often, they're not soul reapers after all.'

She began heading upstairs Chizuru following in amazement, their clothes held in one hand. "Woah, she's a strong luscious babe. So cool! Wait for me!!" She said loudly before slamming the door behind them, a blazing KEEP OUT I'm bold red ink being held on a nail on the redheads' door, where loud moans and skin slaps emanated well into the night.

\--Elsewhere--

In the streets of Karakura amidst the glaring night lights, a Garganta opens. The abyssal portal leaks from within as a massive silhouette begins to edge through. The silhouette is revealed to be a man donning what seems to be a porcelain mask. The upper half sat on his forehead. The main in question donned green fur all over his body bearing a hole in his torso.. He carries a large Zanpakutō on his back. An evil air looms through the portal as the gargantuan figure stepped out. This was the very being that murdered Ichigo's mother, the sole reason behind the boy's conviction and despair. This was Grand Fisher. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I can't wait to tear your flesh from bone. Your soul is mine!"

Red glaring eyes glew through the portal as a clawed hand grasps the ground underneath, crumbling it with sheer strength.


	4. Midnight Run

A/n: Hello again this is PsychoJack88 with another chapter for you readers. Apologies for the delay but good news I've preservered through a writer's block. No lemon this chapter but some action awaits for those who stuck around. For those who have waited this ones for you That and I've been noticing my uploads have been missing out on the italicized format or special characters I normally would have put in my stories so I've been trying to fix that through trial and error. Now that it's over here you go. You know the drill, read, comment, like or hate. Come what may here we go!

\--Chizuru's Room--

In the recesses of the room within Chizuru's home, if one were to listen they would be privy to the conjoined sounds of moaning of three people enraptured in a mutual bliss, gasping for air from the intensive hurdle in the sheets they partook in. The three within have been going for a little more than a half hour, though it may sound short, given the circumstances this wasn't a planned escapade to begin with.

"Aggghhh *hiss* oohhhh!!"

Yoruichi gasped as her folds clenched around Chizuru's digits whilst in their unified release. Keigo was simultaneously thrusting the redhead from behind to bring Chizuru to climax as well making this release a trifecta of pleasure. Sweat encompassed Yoruichi's forehead and clavicles. Chizuru arched her back as Keigo let out a silent shudder in exertion from his release as well as to not let his strength slip and land his whole body weight on the women beneath him. Yoruichi lied flat on the leopard covered bed, Chizuru on top of the purplette facing her, Keigo on top of the redhead. The trio were currently in a position sometimes known as the _Double Dip_.

Chizuru adjusted her body rolling on Yoruichi's right side as she recovered from their combined symphony of flesh. Yoruichi kept Chizuru's hand inside her as she wheezed and laid flat on her back, a pronounced flush on her face. Keigo detached himself from Chizuru gasping from the amount of strain he put on his muscles. He held himself limply above Yoruichi as he was too tired at the moment to even move.

Yoruichi though was sympathetic to his exhaustion as she eased him downward to envelop him in a slow deep makeout session as they calmed down from their exhaustion. Keigo relaxed his head on Yoruichi's breasts like a pillow when he broke the tonsil lock. Chizuru cuddled to Yoruichi's side whom basked in the added warmth of another body against her.

After a minute of collecting themselves Yoruichi spoke through half lidded eyes, grinning. "*Huff* I suppose *huff* we got to know each other really well huh? *Giggle*"

Chizuru smooched Yoruichi's hand inserting a finger in her mouth as she suckled each digit. "Damn straight sexy, we gotta do this again!"

Keigo gently massaged his face in Yoruichi's cleavage enjoying a face full of prime soft pillowy breast flesh, admiring the contours and preserving their shape in memory. Yoruichi's left hand massaged Keigo's scalp to encourage him further. He was smiling maniacally eyes closed in bliss. "I'd say we don't know enough yet!"

Yoruichi laughed at Keigo's blissful expression. She would indulge the two for some much needed relief from all the stressful duties befitting a soul reaper, however fate had other plans.

Ring*Ring*

Yoruichi looked over Keigo to look at her neatly folded clothes on top of Chizuru's desk. It was a cell phone ring followed by the ringtone of the song Aterisk by Orange Range (A.K.A Bleach opening 1) Yoruichi sighed. "That's for me." Keigo begrudgingly got off Yoruichi and cuddled with Chizuru putting his right arm around the redheads' hip. He groped her right buttocks causing her to squeal pervertedly while she nibbled his right ear gracing Keigo's eardrum with teasing licks and suckles as he squirms in pleasure and the ticklish sensation.

Yoruichi answered her cell. She looked off to the side where the duo could not see her facial expressions. The phone call was from Urahara. He usually leaves her flustered and agitated due to his teasing nature much like herself in that regard, and she didn't want to lose her composure any further in front of the two teens she just laid with. Her reputation of the calm collected seductive tease can't take any more hits than it already has due to recent events. Just look at her she's a sweaty mess as is.

"Hello." The purplette answered.

"Yoruichi, heya how's life. Hope I'm not interupting anything but I need you to do me a favor." Urahara said.

"Hollows again?" Yoruichi asked.

"Definitely, but I'm getting some major reiatsu readings in downtown Karakura. I'll be taking over this time, can you watch the store for me while I'm gone?"

Yoruichi grumbled eye twitching. "Alright I'll be there, give me a sec." She hangs up. Part of her agitation came from wanting to go back to her unfinished business the other was from how nonchalant Urahara sometimes sounds even when faced with a bigger threat." She sighed and began to redress starting with her slacks.

Keigo and Chizuru groaned simultaneously deflating at their threesome coming to an end. Keigo spoke. "Aww man, we're done already!"

Chizuru continued "And we haven't gotten started yet." Her eyes were flaming in passion 'Just before I could make a muscle memory of those luscious contours dammit!'

Yoruichi grinned. "You guys just took the words out of my mouth." Yoruichi whilst zipping her sleeveless turtleneck thought 'I'm going to have to lie to get out of this one.' She glances at the duo, seeing their faces in red blushes ogling her. It was clear their intentions. Yoruichi sweatdropped 'These two are incorrigible!'She angled herself made sure that they got quite the eyeful, it made her feel sexy, and it turned her on to be looked upon with such intensity. It was the least she could do. Slowly hiking up her slacks through her slick thighs and bending down while doing so ingrained her curves to mind. Chizuru whistled perversely.

"I got errands to run for my boss. It's kinda important." The cat shifter lied.

"C'mon really at this hour? What exactly are you doing, saving the world?" Keigo asked.

Yoruichi giggled and looked at Keigo slyly "Now how did you know that?" while putting on her shoes.

She made her way to the two, fully dressed and slips a piece of paper from her pocket. She extends her right arm towards the two. "In case you two wanna catch where we left off." The seductress winked. Keigo and Chizuru looked at each other and quickly snatched it smiling perversely. They both couldn't believe the slip of paper. Dramatically they slowly opened the folded slip, revealing in a golden glow, Yoruichi's cell number. The perverted duo whispered aloud "Woah, babe number."

Keigo's eyes were clenched tightly crying tears of joy his left hand shaking in victory. Chizuru spoke for them both, nosebleed prominent. "D-definitely you know where to find us!"

Yoruichi waved a goodbye as she walked downstairs, heading off back into her hollow patrol. At the sound of the door opening and closing Chizuru and Keigo gushed at the same time. "Wasn't that worth every second?" Chizuru asked already knowing what Keigo's answer would be "Two words: HELL YES!"

Both stood in victory as they spoke in dramatic victory flair. "That was a solid sweaty 12 out of 10!" confetti surrounding them in their hallucination. Keigo in his reverie hugged Chizuru and spun around while speaking " And best of all…"

Chizuru finished "We got away with a haul of digits! Just the thought is driving me...me…!" Before a loud nosebleed shot out of both her nostrils landing her on her bed into unconsciousness. Keigo was shocked and shook her "Chizuru you okay?", however it would seem that the redheads' perverted energy finally gave out as her eyes were swirly and she seemed so helpless on the bed. Keigo couldn't help but sweatdrop before laughing giddily.

"I guess it's time for bed for you." He set aside the number in his pocket. He then went about putting on his clothes and fixing them before tending to folding Chizuru's clothes on her bedside. He lifted her legs upwards so that he could go about to reach for the leopard blanket beneath her and tuck her in. Her eyes still dazed he removed her glasses gently, folded them and neatly placed them on the bedside table on top of her clothes. Amidst the moonlit sky the glasses still seemed to glow.

Keigo looked back to Chizuru whilst in the process of tucking her in her bed. He normally would do with his older sister, whom time and time again would come home exhausted after work or from kendo practice. Chizuru seemed to have come out of her perverted catatonic state considering her eyes were half opened but she was conscious enough to look directly at Keigo. "You're leaving? Why not stay it's really late and I'm sure your parents won't mind one sleepover." Keigo chuckled "My parents are out of town for an extended honeymoon. My sis however would kill me if I didn't come home to at least make her tea." Chizuru giggled "That explains a lot my parents are out too! Crazy coincidence huh?"

Keigo nodded then blushed "Which means we'll have plenty of time for some more fun." He grinned conspiratorially. Chizuru perversely blushed in a dreamy like expression at the possibilities. "Hey Keigo, before you go I gotta tell you something."

Keigo was busy tucking her in but her left hand held his right shoulder to stop him a sec. "Yeah what's tha- mmph!" Keigo was interrupted by a deep slow kiss courtesy of Chizuru, no tongue was involved. Keigo just enjoyed the sensation. Chizuru let go, laid on her left side towards Keigo and said "Tonight was the best night of my life! Thanks, partner!" Keigo looked at her face. There was a faint blush on her face. She had a truly sincere smile on her face. Combined with her disheveled red hair, some of her locks overshadowing her left eye while others stuck to her slightly sweaty forehead. The one eye he could see was positively beaming in joy and fulfillment. Then there was also the way herskin glew in the moonlight. At this glance to Keigo she seemed so…

"Beautiful…" Keigo said instinctually.

Chizuru's blush deepened as her eyes widened. She's not used to receiving physical compliments especially from a guy considering her reputation. "Th-thanks! Just for that I'm gonna ride you like a stallion tomorrow."

Keigo smiled obviously enjoying the idea. He smooched her and walked towards the room exit not before saying. "Looking forward to it partner, night!" He took an electric rear slap on the count of Chizuru hearing her laugh while he went off in a blush. He left into the streets of Karakura taking a deep breathe and looking back at the Honsho residence, leaving with a swagger and spring in his step heavily anticipating for what tomorrow would bring.

\--Elsewhere--

"CRAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!"

A loud obnoxious voice echoed in the streets of downtown Karakura. From a bird's eye view one would have to simply follow a mop of orange hair to know the exact source of the voice panicking for it's life. To residents of the town this hair would belong to renowned Ichigo Kurosaki of Karakura High. The thing is only **physically** it would seem that this was in fact Ichigo. At this moment however the body in question was under the control of Kon, whom in a fit of perverse desire went about town with Ichigo's body, only to unintentionally became the prime target of a notorious Hollow. This one in particular Grand Fisher.

"Ichigo! Why do you run!? If you won't at least fight me like a man then I will grind your bones to dust!" The hollow bellowed as he chased what he thought to be Ichigo, unaware that it was a under the possession of a modified soul. Grand Fisher followed Kon into an alleyway, due to the sheer size the hollow was he couldn't venture into the narrow pathway thus utilized his blade to cut through the buildings that stood in his way.

"AGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Kon screamed while sprinting to avoid incoming building debris. Being that Kon was a modified soul he possessed enough strength to survive damage that would kill a normal human being, however being that his body is primarily a human the body can still be cut or hit by debris. Kon himself would still presevere as long as his mod soul core remained but if the body he currently resides in dies then he may as well be sure as dead considering Ichigo would be pissed as hell. This is why Kon is so adamant of fighting. That and combined with the power of Grand Fisher, Kon knew he stood no chance against the monstrous Hollow, whose form seems to keep growing in size.

Grand Fisher reached his hand into the alleyway whilst Kon was in mid-duck from his slash but Kon immediately rebounded of a piece of wall and into an immediate sprint. His smaller stature compared to Grand Fisher's enables him to not be caught so easily.

Grand Fisher used his sheer weight to smash through whatever was left of the two buildings standing between him and his prey. "Kurosaki!"

Kon whilst running screamed "You got the wrong guuuyyyyyyy!!!" As he continued to make rapid turns and leaps to lose Grand Fisher. At night Karakura was like a maze so as long as Kon can utilize these turns, he may still yet have a chance of escaping with his life.

He makes a left onto an empty street filled to the brim with many sky high buildings. Kon kept to the right of the street nearest to sidewalk-attached street signs and corner garbage cans so that if Grand Fisher does show up he could use them as a quick distraction before making a break for it. 'If only Rukia were chasing after me like this instead!' Kon thought to himself gushing over the object of his desire. In mid daydream he turned on a right to find Grand Fisher staring right at him. Kon squealed and threw a garbage can which the giant slashed through whilst Kon sprinted away, arms flailing about.

\--Elsewhere--

Keigo walked home alone amidst the night sky. He took a shortcut that though cuts through the usually busy streets of Karakura leads to a small bridge which makes it directly to his place. He has taken this path before with Mizuiro time and time again when they have gone out and wanted to indulge in some binge gaming well into the late hours. Keigo was anticipating coming events. "Wonder what me and Chizuru will do next! So many options! We can check the girl's gym practice, call up Yoruichi *mumbles to himself* hope that's not too soon for a gal like her! Oh oh I know, maybe we can go about town talking to some babes at the arcade, haven't tried that in a long time! Oooohhh just the excitement is gonna kill me. I can't wait to tell Mizuiro everything about it!"

He stopped mid-step to gaze at the sky. It was starlit and glowing almost ethereally due to the full moon shining down it's rays to the city beneath it. "Tonight's a full moon! Neat!" Keigo observed. At the last word his voice drifted off.

To Keigo, a full moon wasn't just an accessory of his environment but also a moment of admiring days long past. It reminded Keigo of the time when, as a kid, he dressed as a wolf for Halloween. Orihime at the time came also dressed in the exact same wolf suit. It was so funny since one of the eyeballs of Keigo's wolf suit dangled out of its sockets whilst Orihime's was neatly sowed right in. Since they were both dressed as wolves, they roleplayed as being a 'pack' for Halloween. They chased squirrels, ran away from irate squirrels, stole some school bullies' candy that he probably stole from other kids and scared some kids when they ran on four legs acting like real wolves. With Orihime's wild imagination allowing her to narrate their adventure and Keigo's willingness to entertain her creative tendencies, they roleplayed a wolves vs robots adventure using a bunch of stockpiled garbage cans and toilet paper to tie them with. They TP'ed those cans up real good and Keigo even got so wrapped up in a one on one TP fight with Orihime he was practically a mummy.

From Halloween after they would sneak from their houses as kids and howled at the moonlight, a form of mutual acknowledgement of their pack status. Boy did he get in so much trouble for that! He and Orihime had to stop sneaking out eventually due to the sheer amount of stress they had placed on their respective guardians and settled for phone calling each other when the full moon was out to howl at the moonlight and talk for a bit. Looking back at that moment, Keigo knew it was silly, but that was definitely a pile of memories he still held dear.

The teen checked his Reaper Maids watch on his right wrist. "Crap, at this rate I'm going to run face first into Mizuho's lectures. He looked back at the moon, then at the watch then back again. "First things first!" Keigo placed cupped both his hands around his mouth and howled at the moon as loud as he could. Nobody is here after all so why the hell not. "OWOOOOOO!" It actually sounded quite convincing. After so many years of doing this since he was a kid it was amazing he sounded a little like a real wolf, especially at this volume.

\--Back to Kon--

Kon was currently jumping over a car. Grand Fisher was close by swinging his blade at any chance he could get. The big oaf was growing impatient thus flipped the car over causing it to crash far away into a another one, glass sprinkling everywhere from the high velocity the car was thrown. "STOP COWERING AND FACE ME KUROSAKI!!!" Kon had tripped from the impact of Grand Fisher's swing on the car. 'His strength is growing by the second! I can't keep this up forever!' Kon thought to himself. Before he could get up Grand Fisher's hand edged towards him. 'Too late!' Kon thought to himself his heart hammering from the mere size of the outstretched clawed hand up close. Just when the hand would clasp around him, thus crushing Ichigo's body to ribbons, a noise bounced throughout the area. "OWOOOOOOOOO!"

Grand Fisher paused at the sound. As a hollow he always had to be on guard in order to avoid death at the hands of soul reapers or another hollow, so the slightest noise draws attention. It would seem that either a wild animal is currently roaming the city or Ichigo has some lunatic friend coming for him. Could be a battlecry of some sort.

Kon took the opportunity to escape. He ran in the direction of the noise. It could be one of Ichigo's many spiritual friends who could protect him or at the least get his ass out of here. He had to take the chance, there simply was nowhere else to go and he was desperate. Grand Fisher immediately recovered from his distraction and chased after Kon full force, his weight combined with speed causing the concrete beneath him to rupture upwards as he flew.

\--With Keigo--

Keigo whom was entertained from his trip down memory lane found himself a bit off from the original path to his place. A little detour wasn't a big problem. Only, the problem was this wasn't a little detour. The sweatdrop on his forehead and quivering smile gave it away. To put it bluntly he was completely lost. He stopped in the middle of the concrete maze. He then proceeded to collapse to his knees miserably.

"DAMMIT! I COMPLETELY FORGOT, MIZUIRO KNOWS THE WAY!" His frustration reached an all time high. Many buildings look way too similar even with street signs. In fact it seemed that some moron graffitied the street signs on repeat for several blocks now, probably as some kind of sick prank. It's no wonder he was lost. "SOMEBODY SAVE ME I CAN'T TAKE THIS MAZE ANYMORE!!"

"NEITHER CAN I!!!" Keigo heard a voice scream towards him. Keigo turned around and saw a face he didn't think he would see. He recognized that mop of carrot colored hair anywhere, it was Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo what are you doing here!?" Keigo was shocked. Ichigo wasn't really one for night life with his sisters and all. To be honest this place was a ghost town and seeing a friendly face albeit of someone known for his bad attitude was much appreciated.

Kon in Ichigo's body balked 'Dammit it's one of Ichigo's school friends, he's completely powerless against Hollows! Just my luck!'

Kon also came to a sudden reality of this already dangerous situation. ' I have to also maintain Ichigo's cover, if I use powers here or act strangely it'll only arouse suspicion. I gotta play this off fast and well enough or his friend will find out too much _and_ get himself killed the same night!'

Kon attempted to speak as Ichigo "Hey uh buddy how's it going?" Kon looks behind him, he needs to wrap this up quick before Grand Fisher kills them both.

Keigo looks at 'Ichigo' strangely "Ichigo are you sick or something, your voice is a little funny. Is it cuz of that straw you choked on in class or something!?" Kon sweatdropped, he quickly responded. "Uh yeah, that's right pal that straw nearly got stuck in my esophagus so my throats a bit off!" Kon laughed in a shy manner.

Keigo looked at Ichigo as if he grew a second head. "Wait, pal? Ichigo you have never called me buddy or pal since the moment we've met. Don't get me wrong we're friends but your not much of an affectionate kind of guy…"

Both Keigo and Kon thought at the same time looking to the side in thought mirroring each other in perfect unison.'That sounds more depressing than it actually is.' Keigo then looked at 'Ichigo' who seemed really scared like he was running from something. For as long as Keigo knew Ichigo he has never seen the orange headed teen look so nervous or on edge like something's after him. Maybe he met someone who can fight toe to toe with him from another school perhaps. "That's another thing Ichigo what's wrong? In fact it looks like your scared outta your wits. Lemme guess girl problems with Rukia." Keigo teased wiggling his eyebrows.

Kon thought to himself bitterly 'I **WISH** that was the case.'

Kon spoke. "Never mind that um -"

Keigo finished for him "Keigo…"

Kon continued while speaking rapidly "Yeah that's what I said, well enough about what I'm doing here let's just get outta here. Hop on!" Kon lifted Keigo over his back.

Keigo panicked a second. " Hey what the hell are you doing!?" he asked whilst Kon sprinted full force, pumping some energy in his legs to cross the bridge leading to some of the lesser sized buildings of Karakura, filled with many apartment complexes and several gas stations. He intended to leave Keigo here and be off his way to keep Grand Fisher focused on him. This was his fight to deal with after all. "Hey where are you going this isn't my home!" Keigo asked with a twitch to his eyebrows.

Kon interrupted Keigo "Nope everything normal here I just remembered I gotta go see you later pal-" he was grasped by Keigo with his right arm holding his right shoulder in place.

"Hold on how the hell you learned to run that fast!! *Shakes his head* Never mind, Ichigo there's something I gotta tell you, it's a matter of life or death!" Keigo couldn't wait to tell someone of his crazy night, he just HAD to tell someone of his exploits. Usually they were made up or exaggerated for laughs, however now he actually has something to tell the guys about that was actually true.

Kon looked at Keigo at the 'life or death' comment. The irony was not lost to the mod soul considering he himself actually was in a life or death situation.

"Okay here goes!" Keigo seemed pumped.

A wind blew from behind Kon. Grand Fisher obviously detected him considering the soul pressure increased so sharply. Kon had to act fast to move Keigo out of the way.

Keigo spoke with a pure sense of self pride in himself as each word came out. "Ichigo, I lost my virg- WOAH!" Keigo didn't get to finish, mainly because Ichigo seemed to tackle Keigo. While in mid air everything seemed to be slow for Keigo. All he could see was a friend throwing himself hands outstretched, as if to push him away from something. Whilst in the air Keigo felt, shivery all of a sudden. It wasn't a cold type of shiver, it was a shiver that usually stems from an instinctual warning against something… dangerous. He didn't know why he felt that, usually he felt this in Karakura High at night but now that same feeling is back, but more heavier, if that even made sense to Keigo. Ichigo had a sheen of sweat on his forehead eyes open in fear before his body just shot upwards in a ragdoll like fashion towards a third floor window of a nearby building.

Keigo landed on the ground and looked to where Ichigo's body was flung into. His body shaking in adrenaline induced high

"ICHIGO!!!"


	5. Devotion and Ambition

A/n: PsychoJack with another update for my readers. Since its way past Valentine's day consider this a metaphorical box of apologetic chocolates for the wait. Well if ya don't then maybe this will make you feel better. That's right a whole chapter all for you to read. I wanted a lemon here but I wanted the foundation to be set before jumping into what WILL be a slew of lemons. I'll be doing Gullible Fairies after this chapter so please be patient for more till then. Now read before I pluck out your eyes!

\--Karakura: Night--

Keigo's heartbeat was erratic. His heartbeat hammered against his ears. Ichigo, his friend, was flung like a ragdoll into a building by what can only be described as something he can't see.

From rumors he has always heard how Ichigo could see and hear ghosts. As ridiculous as it sounded at first, seeing the carrot top place flowers and visit the sites of such supposed beings convinced Keigo that there's a possibility that those rumors held some truth. Maybe there were ghosts,maybe there wasn't, but Ichigo was capable of seeing things that others couldn't regardless, therefore Keigo didn't mind his supposed sixth sense or potential insanity. Karakura is chop full of weirdos so Ichigo's supposed awareness of the unseen is pretty tame considering.

Now though, getting flung through a building by something that cannot be seen has certainly shredded any doubts. Ichigo saw ghosts and one of them just attacked him out in the open.

Grand Fisher looked to the hole where he sent Ichigo. He was on guard at the possibility of Ichigo launching a counterattack considering how dark the inside of the building was. He will finish him here and now, no more time for games. He looked to Keigo being that he was a witness to the whole ordeal. He would take his soul after Ichigo's. His vengeance took precedence over his hunger.

Keigo felt it again. That tremble in his spine. He could feel that hostility, that lingering crawling sensation of a predator on your trail. After many times of running away from would be bullies like Shigeo, Keigo's used to being chased and thus instinctually could tell when he was going to have to run for his life. This however felt more bloodthirsty. It scared him to no end considering how at first glance there's clearly nothing in sight, but that's what makes it so scary, there clearly was the sense that something was staring at his back, wanting to hurt him as it has done to Ichigo.

Keigo could try running but without sight he would probably be caught immediately. Not to mention Ichigo is probably hurt if not dying, if he left now Ichigo may just lose his life and Keigo doesn't even want to imagine that.

'Ichigo needs my help.' Clarity started to etch itself on Keigo's consciousness his heartbeat pumping but gearing itself for action. He wanted to run for dear life, but Ichigo's a friend, if he's still alive then he's probably really hurt from the impact.

Keigo could imagine himself trapped many times both as a highschooler and as a child. In both occurrences Ichigo would have his back or Orihime would help his escape. The two orange headed teens saved his hide too many times to just run away when they themselves were in danger. What kind of friend would he be if he ran away now?

On the plus side Ichigo can see the damn thing, that alone makes it all the more worth it. 'It's do or die! Hang on Ichigo!' He made his choice, a rare one given his usually cowardly demeanor. He decided to run into the building. Being that there was no entrance on this side he would have to go around. 'Please...PLEASE still be alive!.'

Grand Fisher observed Keigo sprinted around the building, appearing as if he ran away. "Pathetic cowards the lot of them!" The hollow growled to himself. He floated upwards towards the hole. Due to his sheer size flying was a lot slower than usual thus prolonging the usually simple flight. In his rage and predatorial haze, he wanted to make the chase last just a few seconds longer to savor as Ichigo bled or begged for his life in his last moments.

When he came to it on the third floor looking through the hole into the hallway of the vast apartment complex he realized something amidst the rubble:

Ichigo's body was nowhere to be found.

Grand Fisher's anger began growing. "Ichigo Kurosaki! YOU COWARDLY FOOL!!!" The hollow screamed!

\--Apartment complex

(while Grand Fisher flew upwards)--

Keigo upon entering the revolving doors into the building realized just how vast the complex was from the inside. Running up three whole flights of stairs was a real killer but at least he made it. Each stair he ran on echoed across the halls, granting more to the reality that this place was devoid of life. He could see the hole on the far end of the hallway, the moonlight crawling it's way through, but Ichigo's body being nowhere to be found.

Keigo felt it again. The tremor in his spine. This time it came when he was looking through the hole.

Grand Fisher made eye contact with Keigo. In his rage he didn't like to be made eye contact with. Much akin to an apex predator it was insulting to have prey or inferior beings looking towards him. On top of that, the brat seemed to sense him considering he looked at his direction in fear or instinctual acknowledgment. Grand Fisher knew one thing, whether Keigo knew it or not he was steadily grasping an extremely mild form of spiritual instinct. It was probably due to constant exposure to Fisher's now hybrid and heavily active spiritual pressure, thus making Grand Fisher's hollow instincts crazy in wanting to claim the boys' soul as a snack. Right now however, Ichigo was his main priority and thus the brat can just die for all he cared.

Keigo sweatdropped, before when he tried to see the ghost which attacked his friend he couldn't see it, but now that he took a look again with the moonlight shining in front of him he could see it:

A faint shadowed distortion in the air slowly growing thicker as his gaze lingered.

With red eyes boring directly at him.

He felt a piercing need to duck so he did.

The hallway was cleaved right through. Debris and glass spreading all throughout the hallway.

Grand Fisher had ran his giant sword through the hole in a thrust to kill Keigo but the teen unknowingly ducked the blade.To Keigo it looked like an invisible wave breaking through the walls.

Keigo crawled a bit then ran upstairs to the fourth floor feeling a stinging sensation on his arm from Grand Fisher's blade cutting into his right shoulder as he stood. Keigo looked as blood pooled on his school uniform. He screamed in fear as he ran.

As he ran the stairs collapsed one by one, Fisher's blade passively radiating spiritual pressure dense enough to collapse the stairwell bit by bit. Keigo on the fourth floor noticed that the apartment complex was poorly maintained compared to the first three floors. There's cobwebs everywhere, no attendants or staff in sight. Even the walls were slowly falling apart with the old paint tearing off with cracks and graffiti lining everywhere. It looked extremely dusty, to the point that the moonlight outside bounced light against the dust making it look like a prevalent fog spread through the hall.

Keigo leaned on the left wall using the left side of his torso so he could look at the wound on his right shoulder. It hurt like hell, his nerves felt like they were on fire and sharply contrasted with the cool feel of blood pooling in his uniform.

A hole burst upwards through the floor, nearly causing Keigo to fall downwards and breaking his neck but he was able to jump last second as the debris lifted him upwards. He didn't make the landing however as he fell on his right side causing a sharp shearing pain and blood to spread on the floor. As Keigo got up he was pulled into one of the many apartments. It was Ichigo, but his forehead oozed a bit of blood, most likely from falling through a damn brick wall. In fact how the hell did he survive that with only a few scrapes?

Keigo's eyes slightly glistened in tears. "I-Ichigo your okay!" He started hiccuping at the fact his friends' alive, glad to see his friend alive and that he wasn't alone in this nightmare. Ichigo (Kon) placed his hand on Keigo's mouth to keep him silent, his other hand on his left shoulder keeping him in place so Grand Fisher wouldn't see him. Kon spoke. "Look Keigo I'm not gonna lie you just got yourself involved in something you shouldn't have." Kon looked over the hallway, he knew Grand Fisher was waiting for them to leave the apartment complex but at this rate the hollow would decimate the whole building. There's many hallways on this floor and many broken apartment doors due to the fact that it's an abandoned building site, perhaps they can sneak through. Kon's frustration grew a tad from how Keigo blindly came after him. "You idiot why didn't you run?"

Keigo's anger kicked in. He quickly wiped the stray tears he had. "Hell no! What are you crazy!? And leave you with whatever the hell is clearly out there! You're the only one who could see it anyway you jerk!" Keigo said tears flowing down his face from fear and agitation at Ichigo telling him to run. Kon in Ichigo's body admired Keigo's bravery to try to save him. Keigo was obviously scared but his eyes seem concerned in his fear, crying from seeing Ichigo's body slammed harshly and from seeing Ichigo in one peace, he was obviously reeling from shock as well as worry.

Keigo in his fearful state began to think rapidly, fear being the driving force of rationalizing or trying to make sense of current events. Despite the shock he began to see things very clearly, an epiphany came to the forefront of his thoughts, one that he never took the time to pay any mind to but is blaringly on his mind now. "Ichigo, all this time when you left class early, was it to deal with things like this?" Kon's heart sank, Ichigo's cover was practically blown. Keigo seemed like a fun loving kid but he was a lot sharper than first impressions could ever provide. If they get out of this he's gonna have to get Rukia to remove his memory. 'Ichigo's gonna kill me when he finds out how much I messed up!'

Keigo in his emotional state continued with the overwhelming epiphany "It all makes sense. You're a fighter, I know that much, why else would you leave class early everyday? Your grades are usually high so it's obvious you care about school...but...all this time you were fighting while everyone sat in class, clueless to it all…" Kon listened, these are the things Ichigo should hear, because it's a little sad that these words won't be heard by Ichigo. Keigo looked somewhat betrayed but after so many video games and manga the only reason he could come up with came out in a mumble. "You lied to us...to protect us...right? Because we're friends?"

Kon at first avoided eye contact while he listened but at this he felt the need to see for himself. He wanted to know what a friend would say considering Kon himself is not human and would never know normal human life as others do, being a mod soul and all. Kon himself was somewhat envious of human life which was part of the reason besides chicks that he possessed his body. It was these rare moments that a mod soul such as he could observe what life really means or how humanity operated at it's best… and worst. Here Kon in his own mind wondered what will Keigo think of Ichigo? Will he hate him, resent him, turn his back on him? Is Keigo a real friend?

Tears were glistening in Keigo's eyes. He was obviously contemplating many thoughts streaming through his consciousness, about to burst at certain revelations he was piecing together.

In Keigo's mind he realized that while everyone laughed and lived life as teens, Ichigo was out here late at night seeing ghosts, probably fighting them at times. How many times did the carrot top fight? How much time with friends and family did he have to give up to pursue this crusade? This was obviously why throughout the year thus far, Ichigo was cutting class so much, why he always seemed even more guarded than usual. He even seemed at times, lonely. Much like Keigo was as a kid. Much like Orihime and Chizuru.

Keigo's tears were not just for his own well being but at seeing someone like himself. A person whose endured loneliness whilst playing a role to mask others from the albeit harsher truth. For Keigo he played the clown, for Ichigo, the calm and collected. Not once did Ichigo ever complain, or seem to quit. Ichigo soldiered on despite this clearly fatal burden. 'How many times did he have to endure this alone?'

Keigo in this one revelation grew respect for Ichigo. The guy was not just a brawler. Perhaps without knowing, Ichigo was a living breathing hero. It's no wonder Orihime clearly liked the dense moron. It was also why Keigo partially wanted to help him now more than ever. Orihime was there for Keigo as a kid. Ichigo has always been there when Shigeo or other delinquents tried to beat him or Mizuiro on the pavement. It's about damn time that now, for once in his life Keigo could at least try to do something for those whom stood up for him. Even if only a little. To not feel worthless. To be a real friend. To be a light for them as they have for him. To stave off their loneliness as they've done for him for a change.

What Keigo asked next was something Ichigo unfortunately in a tragic twist would not hear from his friends directly. It was always on their minds when the boy felt alone, or when he would venture into the front lines of every battle not caring as to how it affected others despite his well intentioned self-sacrifices. What they wanted to say to him when he struggled and dare not ask for aid. "Did you really think I'd run away and leave you like this?" Keigo then did something that surprised himself.

He punched Ichigo. Hard despite his smaller frame. Kon's head reeled from the impact. He was not really expecting the emotional teen in front of him to do something so daring and...eye opening, especially to Ichigo of all people. If Keigo didn't have Kon's attention by now that punch certainly woke him up.

"Dumbass! You're a real piece of work y'know Ichigo!"

Kon looked to Keigo in a bit of shock. There it was. Kon was seeing something Ichigo had in spades, Kon saw a loyal, honest friend. Something Ichigo needed to hear if the boy were to outgrow his own insecurities. Kon knew it, the carrot top had connection and self esteem issues due to personal loss. He could see it weigh his movements how he carries his zanpaktou and how he kept people a bit at a distance.

Kon never said it aloud but Ichigo never truly took the time to understand the perspectives of those who watch him fight. Whether it was Rukia concerned for his soul, or Orihime whom loved him. Their concern, their desire to protect him as he has done repeatedly.

Ichigo's body was a tad reinforced from Kon's own energy mitigating some of the blunt damage from his impact with the wall. But Keigo, just look at his bloodied shoulder. Even when scared outta his wits Keigo still chose to find him amongst the rubble seemingly caring more for Ichigo than himself. Even though Kon wasn't the one Keigo was aiming to rescue as half assed as it was, the sentiment was probably further received considering Kon's belief that all life deserves a chance to live. In a way Keigo was similar to him in that regard to protecting beyond yourself and how valued friendship was. It's a blessing and a curse.

Kon's own fear ebbed away as he came up with a plan. He'll get Keigo outta here no matter what. "We're gonna sneak past him stay close and don't panic okay, I'm scared too." Kon tried to reassure Keigo, who seemed to recover from his emotional tirade.

Keigo was happy that Ichigo of all people would accept his help. He felt elated. Ichigo's a prideful guy, he usually does things alone. But here he was willing to accept Keigo's support or at least involve him even if it was just to get away from here. Keigo used his left forearm to wipe tears from his eyes. He grinned at his friend in a big closed eye smile. "I got your back man!"

"Haisha!?"

Kon and Keigo looked to door entrance to the abandoned apartment they occupied. Keigo balked. Out of all people, this was not one the goofball would ever expect at such a vulnerable moment. It was Shigeo.

His eyes were still a tad red from the can full of pepper spray he took to the face, his expression one of barely restrained anger as well as shock. Instead of his usual red tracksuit the guy was shirtless, his admittingly muscled torso revealed in the night light, wearing his red track pants. Being that his face was wet, Keigo could only guess that Shigeo blindly walked into this apartment complex after getting pepper sprayed earlier and has been trying to get rid of the chemicals from his retinas, though obviously only made it worse due to lack of proper cleansing. It's amazing he could even see right now. It's more amazing that this building still has running water. His expression of steadily growing anger did not make Keigo feel any more at ease.

Shigeo still wore his ebony grinning skull pendant around his neck. The small ruby eyes in the skulls' sockets seemed to glow in the darkness, creeping the hell outta Keigo.

"Haisha? The hell are you doing here!? And Kurosaki!?" Shigeo squinted his eyes. Due to the still stinging sensation of pepper spray combined with the dark interior it was hard for him to see perfectly. Everything is blurred so all he could rely on was hearing out Keigo's voice and the patch of orange hair to detect what he thought was Ichigo.

"Umm who are you?" Ichigo (Kon) asked.

"Real funny wiseass! You know exactly who the hell I am with all the fights we've had!" Shigeo growled his left fist clenched in anger. Kon thought to himself 'So Ichigo fights this guy on a regular basis.' He turns to Keigo 'Probably to protect Keigo if this Shigeo guy gave him a nickname like that.'

Shigeo continued with a manic grin, though his eyes twitching gave way to the irritation in his pupils. "Haisha's too much of a coward to fight me himself so he sicked his bitch of a girlfriend on me and now you too Kurosaki! In fact I'm so pissed I wouldn't mind another round especially after what that little bastard did to me!"

Keigo stood up, emboldened a tad from actually punching Ichigo in his anger. "S-screw you Shigeo! You just got maized to the face now you want to fight. Get a life while your at it-"

Shigeo looked in Keigo's direction "Well now since when did you grow a pair. Fine then why don't you go first since you view me as so defenseless. My eyes may burn like a branding iron to a bull's ass, but I can still beat you down."

Before anyone could get a word in a rumble shook the apartment complex. Clearly it was Grand Fisher close on their trail or preparing for an attack.

Ichigo(Kon)'s eyes widened. "No time we gotta go!" He pulled Keigo with his left and began speeding his way to the next apartment. Shigeo was dragged by his left leg by Kon's right hand.

"Oi lemme go ya goddamn lunatic your getting dust all over my ass! I just bought these pants!" Shigeo ranted whilst being dragged.

Keigo looked behind and noticed that the apartment that the trio were in simply sank downwards as if swallowed up. Had Ichigo not moved, all three of them would have died. Looks like the ghost was still after them. The apartments seem to lack doors but made up for it with many loose wooden planks sticking out of the walls and some were piled into the floor enabling Kon to navigate them stealthfully around where Grand Fisher would attack. Being that he hasn't destroyed the entire building it seemed Grand Fisher may have just been having more fun with his presumed prey before killing them. That or in his rage he is simply using brute force to bash through the buildings courtesy of his arms rather than the power given to him in his new form. Whatever it is, Kon will take advantage of that for now.

Shigeo was swinging wildly with his arms

"Earthquake! Kurosaki let go of me you son of a bitch!" he kicks himself off of Kon to stand up. He looked towards the hole in the floor that was once an apartment. "I'm getting the hell outta here!" Shigeo immediately ran to a nearby window looking downwards for a fire escape. There was one but from Kon's perspective there was nothing there. "Here's a fire scape, if you ladies wanna stay be my guest, no way I'm dying for some stupid earthquake."

Keigo immediately pulled Shigeo by his right forearm. "There's nothing there you idiot!" Due to Shigeo's temporary blindness he didn't notice until he fell to the floor. Shigeo blinked a few times looking at what was once a fire scape. "Wait a minute…" Shigeo then realized his eyesight which was clear just a second ago which was why he saw a fire scape was now back to blurry due to pepper spray residue. Even someone like Shigeo had to admit how the hell was he able to see when before his eyesight was heavily hampered. "Haisha! Are you telling me that there's NO fire scape just now."

Keigo looked at Shigeo with concern. "Are you crazy you think if there was I would wanna be up here with you...No offense." Shigeo then took a deep breathe. Agitation ebbed his face, eyebrows furrowed, "Kurosaki?"

"I wish there was one."

Shigeo's anger grew. "I figured as much. Must be all the drinks." When he opened his eyes Shigeo from his perspective had clear vision again only this time was in a hallway. He looked back, Ichigo and Kon weren't there. "Kurosaki, haisha?"

He turned his head forward "Where are you-"

Only to come face first with a shadowed white masked being jumping towards him claws extended towards Shigeo. It's mouth widened about to take a bite of him.

"SKRIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAHHHHHHH" with an ominous distorted shrill screech.

Shigeo was shocked and winced his eyes shut. Then felt something smack his left cheek, knocking him out of his hallucination.

Kon sensed the spiritual disbalance the delinquent was put under. It looks like Grand Fisher's spiritual pressure was extremely potent enough to cause hallucinations on normal humans or at least on vulnerable ones. The question was whether Grand Fisher himself knew he had this particular capability as throughout the night during the chase, Kon had yet to experience any illusions. In fact Grand Fisher seemed to rely only on brute strength.

Kon asked "You're okay Shigeo, you sorta blacked out there."

Shigeo was shook. He felt like he had an encounter with death. "Hell no I'm not! I'm goddamned spooked! Something's messing with me here and it pisses me off I can't see so I could at least wail on the bastard! Maybe the dust here is carrying some drug residue, I mean how else do you explain it!?."

The building trembled again. This time though it came from the nearby wall of the room.

Kon screamed "Look out!"

A hole blasted through. Kon had already pulled Shigeo and Keigo from the incoming debris. Grand Fisher reached for them with his clawed hand. Shigeo couldn't see anything whilst Keigo could only see a faint distortion in the air almost like heat.

"Kurosaki I can't see but I can't help but feel like someone's after us." Shigeo said sarcastically.

Shigeo being a boisterous fighter did not want to run away from a threat he'd rather face it head on. "The hell you two got me into! What are we waiting for we can take em Kurosaki!" Shigeo angrily yelled.

Kon yelled "Will you just shut up!"

The trio ended up in the hallway. They looked in the direction of the apartment they came from. The building trembled as they edged backwards. They couldn't leave using the stairs and there was no fire scape. They were trapped.

*Thump*

*Thump*

*Thump*

All sound stopped. The quiet dragged on for seconds then a minute.

Keigo's breath was heavy at the fear and anticipation for what would come next. Kon stood ahead of the two in case of danger.

Shigeo whose eyesight was still a tad hindered couldn't help but get tired of feeling helpless. He pulled with his right hand the ebony grin skull pendant from his neck. He fumbled with his pockets and pulled out from his to left pocket a switchblade. If he was going to die here he might as well go out fighting. "Enough with this shit!" the resounding metallic *shing* sound resounding in the room. His skull pendant wrapped around the knife's hilt.

That's when Kon saw Grand Fisher's blade stab through the floor on the other side of the hallway.

Kon told the two teens. "Move outta the way! *SMASH*"

The blade began carving through the hallway in their direction. Shigeo had shoved Keigo away into another apartment. He flattened himself against a wall. Kon had done the same. The blade literally cutting the building in two spewing wood glass and asbestos all over. Kon called to the others the gape in the hallway floor serving as a potential escape towards the entrance.

"We gotta move now. Shigeo move your ass!" Keigo stood up and said to Shigeo "You...saved me…"

Shigeo interrupted his line of thought "Don't get the wrong idea haisha I still wanna kill your ass for earlier. I also don't like the idea of dying in a shit fest of an apartment like this." He jumped downwards through the gap into the third floor. Kon carried Keigo as he jumped downwards as well. Keigo whispered hoarsely "Wait! We're JUMPING down!"

Keigo screamed "You'll break your legs!" as they fell to the floor. It was about a good ten feet.

Shigeo grunted from the impact. Kon being a mod soul was fine with performing athletic movements. Keigo's face was white from the fear of almost breaking his neck.

Keigo mumbled out twitching in shock from the fall "The stairs are still intact from this floor downwards, we can keep switching stairwells on the way down."

Kon sweatdropped "That's surprisingly not a bad idea."

Shigeo huffed. "Sure whatever just as long as I make it outta this alive. You two boneheads are gonna give me a full explanation as to what the hells going on. Who'd you piss off, yakuza!?"

Grand Fisher though was looking right at them through the third floor hallway window on the opposite end. He didn't overhear what they said but now that the trio was spotted…

He ceroed through the entire wall disintegrating the bricks. The blast spread flames on the hallway as he bellowed his large head edging through the hole. Red veins coated his eyes as the irate hollow focused on his target.

"KUROSAKI!!!"

Kon, Keigo and Shigeo had ducked from the blast. Shigeo had heard the blast down the hallway and figured that whatever was that blew up the wall was probably some big guy with a rocket launcher so he did what he thought was best. Something unexpected.

He ran to it as fast as he could. His knife in his right hand as he charged blindly literally to whatever end. "Gotcha now you bastard!"

Kon and Keigo were shocked at the delinquent's terribly thought out plan. He didn't understand that what was attacking them was a ghost. Being a mortal with no spiritual pressure no physical attacks could actually hurt Grand Fisher, nor would they even touch him. Keigo screamed "Shigeo stop!!"

Grand Fisher wanted to laugh at the sheer stupidity of the insignificant boy running to his own demise. He'll literally fall off the building at this rate. He's not even his target anyway. He did respect the boys' willingness to fight instead of running, as laughable as his charge was.

"You wanna get me don't worry there's plenty of me to go around!" Shigeo roared. His knife gleamed as he jumped both hands clasped around the hilt of the blade, his ebony skull pendant tightly against the blade as he struck. His eyes that were clenched widened as far as he could will it so that he could focus his strike. In this last split second, Shigeo could distinctly see the hallway...and how nothing was there. Shigeo eyes were widened as he was in mid thrust with his switchblade already. "SHIT!!" He panicked.

Kon watched flabbergasted as he saw Shigeo attempt to strike. They and Grand Fisher were even more shocked to know.

*Gulch*

The blade made its mark.

Grand Fisher stood there. "W-what?"

*Drip* *Drip*

Shigeo was dangling off the ground. His switchblade piercing through Grand Fisher's right eyeball. It started with a few drips then a steady flow of blood running down the arrancars face.

Shigeo looked upwards unintentionally looking directly at Grand Fisher's remaining eye. Blood from the hollows left eye sprayed.

*Psssssssssstttttttttt*

It sprayed all over Shigeo whom still wasn't spiritually aware enough to comprehend Grand Fisher's form or even feel blood on his person.

Grand Fisher looked towards the knife with his remaining eye, the underestimation he possessed of Shigeo took a complete turn to viewing him as a potential threat. That little knife ran deep, too deep for any human based weapon. Shigeo's maniacal grin which was laughable to Grand Fisher before now seemed more horrifying to him than the actual strike. Shigeo began cackling. Grand Fisher felt uneasy from the laugh.

The truth however, was that Shigeo was actually scared out of his mind. He couldn't see anything, in fact he thought he had unintentionally thrown himself out of the hole into what would probably be a pointless charge to his own self demise. Yet, here he was dangling middair three floors off the ground, his knife is stuck in something but he himself couldn't feel anything against his body. To Shigeo it looked as if all rules of gravity just stopped.

Kon sweated heavily. This shouldn't be possible. Shigeo possessed no spiritual awareness or progress like any of Ichigo's friends. Yet here the delinquent was, his blade lodged deep in Grand Fisher's eye.

Shigeo's eye twitched in fear at a possible conclusion. One that escaped him but made sense with Ichigo being involved, especially considering that all this time he lacked the eyesight to even get a glimpse at whatever was attacking him in the first place.

"A ghost…"

Grand Fisher looked towards Shigeo. Kon and Keigo were still reeling from the crazy circumstances they have found themselves in.

Shigeo's eyes twitched in fear, sweating while looking down towards the floor that was fourty feet below him. "I just stabbed a goddamned ghost. Haha…" the delinquent laughed nervously.

*wham*

Keigo screamed "Shigeo!"

Grand Fisher had used his right hand to swat Shigeo aside in retaliation, knocking the boy through the hallway hole the hollow made with his cero. Shigeo was bleeding a tad from his mouth from the impact. He moaned in pain but was relatively unconscious. His knife landed on its blade side through the floor in front of Keigo, the ebony skull pendant still wrapped against the hilt. Keigo crawled quickly to check Shigeo and to keep his torso flat on the ground considering he might've just broken a rib.

Kon was immediately grabbed by Grand Fisher's clawed right hand towards the outside. From Keigo's point of view a distortion came and lifted Ichigo off the ground. The giant was already nearly crushing him due to the sheer size and pressure he put in his grip. Kon could already determine that as of right now he was completely doomed. He couldn't outmaneuver Grand Fisher now that he was caught in his clutches. He didn't have the strength to even budge. In fact now that he thought about it, Grand Fisher seemed to have gotten bigger in the last hour, much bigger. Before he was at least 10 feet tall. Now the beast was the size of a building. No wonder his spiritual pressure was growing more dense during the chase.

"Did you think that you would get away from me!? That you would survive me!? I'm going to tear you to shreds as I should've done when we first met, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Kon couldn't help but laugh a bit from the name. He's not Ichigo after all, and being that he was about to die the joke would be on Grand Fisher.

Grand Fisher narrowed his eyes. "Even now you still mock me Kurosaki!!" The arrancar opened his mouth to charge a cero, an ominous red ball of energy slowly widening. Sparks crackled off the surface of the energy ball. It's dense energy rippling the air like intense heat.

Keigo had covered himself and Shigeo when Grand Fisher had grabbed Ichigo. Some debris had actually landed on him stinging his back from the pain, thus also preventing him from trying to save Ichigo from certain death. Keigo was coughing heavily from all the smoke that was slowly piling up due to the ever expanding flames. He stretched his hand for Ichigo amidst all the embers. His eyes were a tad hazy from the smoke burning his eyes.

"*cough* Ichigo.."

*BAMPH*

A noise barrier breaking sound sound rebounded everyone's ears.

Kon's eyes were clenched shut slowly opening as he gazed upon what he thought would be Grand Fisher firing his cero. Instead what he saw was bright light shrouding the entire street. It was bright enough to be an irritant to Grand Fisher, as if rejecting the now massive hollow. Kon looked closer and realized that the actual glow emanated from a small object. Whatever it was, it forced Grand Fisher to release Kon from his clutches, causing the mod soul to fall to the ground, albeit nearly breaking his legs from the fall.

'What...what is that?' Kon thought to himself. Looking to what looked like a red charm.

"Well well…" A deep voice spoke.

Kon recognized the voice but he didn't believe his ears for a second. He looked to the direction of the voice.

The voice spoke again. "I told you, to always keep it with you when you came back from your trip."

Grand Fisher looked to the direction of the voice. Whoever the person was he was garbed in a shinigami attire, zanpakotou currently sheathed, attached at the hip.

"I'd hate to spoil your fun Mr.Hollow, but Ichigo's a little busy right now…"

It was Ichigo's father Isshin Kurosaki!

"I realize I'm not much of a substitute, but this guy's not cutting it so why not play with me?"

Isshin asked challengingly.

\--Back with Keigo --

*Cough* *Cough*

Keigo was currently gasping for breath.

'So much...damn smoke.'

He couldn't speak as the intensity of the flames caused by Grand Fisher's cero were potent in smoke density, fogging up both Keigo's vision as well as burning his lungs.

Though he was badly bruised from taking massive bricks against his back from when the building collapsed, Keigo still continued to drag an unconscious Shigeo nearby to a staircase further down the hallway leading to the outside. Keigo wasn't sure what the loud sound was but considering that he saw the distortion in the air drop Ichigo he could only assume that Ichigo was able to repel him somehow. Whatever he did it was a window of opportunity for Keigo to get him and Shigeo away from this collapsing building.

"D-dammit Ichigo, y-you *cough* better be okay…" Keigo mumbled. Exerting as much energy as he could in just moving as well as dragging Shigeo's weight across the floor. Keigo felt a shudder in his spine. He's not sure what it was but if it felt like something is nearby. Something new perhaps?

'No shit something's nearby. A friggin giant ghost that's what!' Keigo shook off his distraction and continued. He tripped down the steps a bit after carefully dragging Shigeo and opening up his shoulder wound, thus landing on the first hallway floor.

Keigo was on his side looking outward towards the building entrance towards the street. He could see Ichigo who seemed to be kneeling. He could see a distortion still there, meaning that whatever ghost was hunting his friend is still out there but it seemed still as if waiting?. The hell was it waiting for?'

\--Back with Isshin and Kon--

Grand Fisher has transformed into his zanpakotou released form. His size now bigger than it was previously with a blade to boot in his now even more monstrous form.

"Now you see the true form of my power!" The hollow bellowed.

Kon panicked. "That thing is freaking huge! He's gotta be as big or bigger than the menos that I saw before!"

Grand Fisher was irritated "What do you mean menos? How can you compare me to one of those weaklings!"

\--Back with Keigo--

'Dammit! Ichigo's completely pinned. And here I am on the ground! Move dammit…'

Keigo dragged himself up. His arm still bleeding almost profusely as he went back to Shigeo. He continued to drag him. "Almost there Shigeo when we're done you better kiss my feet for saving your sorry ass!"

He then felt a large tremor almost like an earthquake that caused even gravity to weigh him down.

'What the hell!? My body feels like it's being crushed.'

\--Back with Isshin and Kon--

*Bash*Crackle*

Concrete and debris filled the streets as Grand Fisher and Isshin drew their blades at one another. Due to the sheer size of Grand Fisher's blade he figured that he would be the stronger in the fight to the death.

"Impossible!"

Grand Fisher heaved out. Though he had thrust his blade to where he thought Isshin's position was, Isshin in Grand Fisher's eyes stepped quickly forward then drew his feeble sized weapon then... that was it. Grand Fisher could feel his body tumbling downwards, his once massive strength feeling...numb and limp. Almost as if:

he was dying.

"Remember this, you should never judge your opponent based on the size of his zanpakotou."

Grand Fisher collapsed against the ground. Bit by bit his body felt like it was deteriorating.

'This shouldn't be happening!' Grand Fisher thought to himself.

\--With Keigo--

Keigo's body didn't feel like it was being squashed anymore. However all the extra weight from before had prevented him from leaving and was now suffocating from all the smoke.

'Hey Mizuiro let's go to the movies! Guys night out!'

Keigo blinked twice. He was hallucinating. All the smoke was driving him crazy, he needed air. Though crawling he still held Shigeo by his ankle. It was sloppy but physically Keigo was growing desperate.

'Let's live till we're drowning in babes! Seize today like it's our last!'

Keigo shook his head. He realized he was thinking of earlier this week when he had first asked Mizuiro for guys night out.

'Why am I thinking of this now?'

Keigo was beginning to reminisce. Of his times at school with his classmates. Eating lunch on the rooftops. Running away from Shigeo with Mizuiro. Checking the girls out during gym.

'Why am I thinking of this now all of a sudden!? Get it together Keigo! Keep moving!'

His wheezing of his breath and how heavy his body feels spoke volumes of the lack of oxygen in the hallway.

\--Back to Isshin and Kon--

'I don't want it to end like this!' Grand Fisher thought to himself as Isshin looked to him. A final gaze into the eyes of the hollow who took the life of his wife, Masaki.

\--Back to Keigo--

'There's so much that I want to do!'

\--Back to Grand Fisher--

'Too much unsettled…'

\--Back to Keigo--

Keigo was flashbacking again.

(Flashback: Chapter 4)

"Tonight was the best night of my life! Thanks, partner!" Chizuru said.

(End of flashback)

Keigo mumbled to himself. "Just when I finally get laid."

Keigo refocused again, tears slipping down his face. 'Getting laid just so I could get killed by smoke. Not of old age, not of partying too much, not while with Chizuru, but a friggin ghost! This sucks so much!'

\--Back to Grand Fisher--

'I can't die yet! I refuse!'

His body disintegrated up to his waist. Within his slowly decomposing body he reaches an epiphany. A sense of clarity in his final moments.

'No... it was my own undoing... I got sloppy. More than 50 years I've avoided the shinigami. I used my instincts and my wits, and grew strong. Only to end up in the same cycle that has taken all other hollows before me.'

He looked Isshin in the eye, rage buried underneath. 'I grew so much power I fought them on their own terms...and fell for the same trap that I have used for so long! Lure and attack that was what made me survive for so long. Not just strength but my cunning I gave up for this new useless form.''

That was when Grand Fisher looked away. He met eye to eye towards the hallway to Keigo. Grand Fisher's eye locked on the boy who unknowingly was looking in his direction.

'He's still alive. How?'

\--Back to Keigo--

Keigo felt partially inclined to resign to his fate. His eyes were closed. He felt limp. Darkness clouded his mind. But he knew that more than anything he wanted to live. He didn't have the strength to move, however.

Keigo was reminiscing again. He could see himself in a field full of Sakura petal trees. Under the moonlight they seemed to glow a pinkish glow among the fireflies as well as blotting his vision in an amber colored glow. It was surreal, it was beautiful.

'I remember this.'

He heard a voice. "Will it always be like this." It was a soothing voice, a voice he knows all to well. It was Orihime, but she was a kid holding a firefly in her hand. It seemed to gravitate to her as if enraptured and didn't want to leave.

"For as long as we want! Till forever if we wanted!" Keigo heard himself say but it he knew it wasn't him. This was when he was 7 years old. His more naive self was speaking currently lying down in the grass. They had met up at night like they would at the time, getting in major trouble with their respective guardians. They didn't care though, as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Will we always be like this?" Orihime asked looking towards the sky.

Keigo as a kid didn't know what she meant. Keigo now knew that she was afraid of what the future held. The slight hitch her throat gave it away.

"Well...if we were older...I can't probably play hide and seek anymore, I'll be too big. But I'll be taller, tall enough to ride all the amusement parks I want! I'll be as tall as a tree! I'll become Keigo the Tall and Handsome!!"

In his own way Keigo had cheered up Orihime. Though things may change you yourself didn't have to change who you are. That's what he would say as an older teen. But as a kid this was good enough to get a laugh out of Orihime.

"Well if we were older… we could go there and ride the ferris wheel. We could even get married. Ahahaha!" Orihime teased.

Keigo both as a kid and now blushed at that.

"Uh yeah, we could go anywhere we wanted as grown ups, we do that anyways so at least that won't change." Keigo(kid) stammered.

Orihime looked deeply into Keigo's eyes. "And if I get into trouble?"

What he said next was what ingrained this moment in Keigo's memory

Keigo(kid) gulped. "I-I would p-protect you like you do for m-me." He shook his head and looked directly at her, passionately stating "I'll always keep you safe. That's an eternal promise."

Orihime had a faint tear roll down her left eye though she smiled brightly among the fireflies. She let the firefly in her hand go as it stuck to Keigo's forehead from which he freaked out.

Keigo(kid) squealed and shook trying to get away from the bold firefly.

Back in the present. Keigo's eyes snapped open. Something was worming its way through his body a surge of renewed vigor. "I can't break that promise." He twitched his bloodied hand into his right pocket. With his good arm he used this to slowly crawl and begin putting himself upright again on his knees. "I already couldn't keep the promise of being friends forever. But I can still keep that one promise. For you I'll take it all..." Keigo pulled out from his pocket Shigeo's switchblade, pendant still wrapped around the hilt.

Keigo held the sheathed switchblade in a basic kendo stance. Similar to how his sister would hold a boken. Although he was on his knees he lifted his right, then his left knee upwards and stood on both legs. His muscles ached, his eyes burned and lungs felt like they were raspy and clogged, but that didn't seem to matter, all that mattered was taking whatever the hell confined him Shigeo and Ichigo. Bravery, stupidity, he just wanted to fight to get back to someone he cared about most in the world. And that was reason enough for the emboldened teen.

"...forever if I have to!"

*Shing*

\--Back to Grand Fisher--

That was when he felt it. A pull. Distant and yet like a beacon to the dying hollow. Emanating in the same direction of the boy. A survivor like himself in the same predicament as him, edging closer towards death. Yet there the boy stood helplessly.

'There is one thing I can do…'

Grand Fisher would make a final gamble. He would possess the boy. The boys' soul was strong enough to hold him. He did detect him several times unknowingly. He had enough spiritual awareness to detect him, yet not enough training to protect himself from another spirit.

He might just survive, it was the only that mattered. Do or die. It would take everything and may be for nothing but it was worth a shot. Grand Fisher had to focus enough to delay his death a tad longer. His disintegration halted to a steadily slow crawl. Isshin looked to Grand Fisher whose mask which once showed his face:

Snapped shut.

'To hell with arrancar, they can't beat the shinigami playing by the same rules.'

He looked to Isshin. Mask closed but his eyes once red now gleamed yellow as he willingly disregarded his soul reaper energy in his last moments. If he is going to survive and cheat death he will do so as his truest form.

'But we hollows will always remain, we are survivors.' He turned to Isshin.

'We have lured prey for centuries. Our ambitions are what drive us! It is not in the light which we will survive, it is in the darkness WE WILL THRIVE!!'

His mask opened again. Though this time only shadow was within. Before an ominous black shroud spat out combined with a raging orange gleam rushed out in a torrent.

Grand Fisher bellowed out. "Cero Infierno".

*BAMPH* Isshin cleaved the wave of hellfire like energy in two. The attack however was unlike a normal cero. Ceros were like bullets of energy that exploded on contact. Easily deflected due to their velocity and shape. This however was more akin to a magma like miasma. It gushed outward and when blocked sticked to Isshin's blade and yet burned and sizzled against his zanpakotou and robes. It was probably not at maximum power due to the current state of Grand Fisher, dying as he was. Isshin has sliced aside the flames and miasma. Unknowingly during the blast, Grand Fisher desperately spent his shinigami powers into the blast, all that he had. By doing so his hollow self could engage in a last attempt at surviving.

His lure which was once cast aside with his arrancar transformation had reappeared. And taken on the form Isshin did not expect.

It took the form of his wife Masaki. Isshin's blade halted a milisecond. A natural reaction to seeing someone you once loved. Those loving eyes, that glow she brought. It looked like her, it felt real, too real. His years as a Soul Reaper however told him to strike so he struck with a lot more energy and anger than intended.

The spiritual energy he released was expelled in a bluish blast. The last thing he saw of his wife was a cruel smirk. Grand Fisher's plan worked. He used his lure as a decoy with enough energy

to distract Isshin for a split second. It was just what he needed. With his shinigami power charging the lure he cast off his carcass aside and let his hollow energy charge a risky move known to hollows but never used in practice.

Corbata espectral

Hollows can possess humans normally. It was part of their nature. They can use it to mask their presence from Soul Reapers and at times they can simply switch from host to host in order to feed off their energy. For Grand Fisher he would use what he drained for his lure.

This move however, is a last resort move that had little if any success. It involves the complete assimilation of a hollows' essence to a human soul. By doing so if it worked, it can enable a hollow to burrow itself into a human in a cocoon like state, when a hollow was near death. The problem is while in the cocoon like state the hollow loses all consciousness being left to the mercy of the assimilation. It's a hollow version of a coma, meant for recovery of an otherwise dying hollow.

The time frame could take a day to the end of a human natural life span. During this time anything could go wrong, a humans' own spirit would normally reject the assimilation and would eradicate the foreign unaware hollow within. However, Keigo was already dying, thus his soul currently is open to certain persuasions especially since the assimilation heals both the hollow in question and stabilizes an otherwise dying host. By then the assimilation should work. Once complete Grand Fisher would have a human body with a constant supply of constant spirit energy until the boy dies naturally. When that happens Grand Fisher would once again take on his hollow form again, by then he would be well hidden from Soul Reapers, and the Kurosakis.

Isshin's blast unintentionally propelled Grand Fisher's remaining energy towards Keigo.

'This is it!'

\--With Keigo--

Keigo felt another tremor, whatever it was it felt angry somehow. Ichigo looked like he was covering himself in a panic, as if from a blast.

Whatever the case he saw the distortion burst through the hallway towards him. As it grew closer, bits of a silhouette begin to form within the smoke. An entity drenched in shadow bearing sharp claws. Ominous yellow eyes boring straight into his through the smoke as it lunged towards him.

Keigo on instinct from his sister forcing kendo basics into her brother during one of their many sibling spars ducked the outstretched claw. Grand Fisher being near death, firing a cero as well as had slowed his movements terribly. He was thus shocked when the human boy dodged him so well timed too.

Keigo then thrusted forward unintentionally into the open mouth area of Grand Fisher's mask. It made contact upwards through the back of Grand Fisher's neck. Grand Fisher was stopped in place, completely limp though he chomped down on Keigo's left arm.

"Gahhhh" Keigo screamed in pain. It didn't last long as Grand Fisher completely exhausted all of his energy.

In his last moments Grand Fisher bore all his hatred, malace and ire onto Keigo, who equally looked to Grand Fisher's yellow eyes in righteous fury, and a desire for a loved one. Both survivors staring each other down. One driven by ravenous ambition the other by eternal devotion. Keigo stabbed deeper. Fisher chomped harder as they both stood in their survivor staredown. Long seconds roll by before Grand Fisher relented, completely spent.

The last thing Keigo heard as the shadowed entity dissipated was

"Damn you…".

Keigo fell to his knees again. Whatever reserves he possessed were equally spent, here he would die. The toxic smoke roasted his lungs beyond what he could take. All air was spent in that thrust. And he bled so much he could no longer hold himself upright.

"At least I saved Ichigo's hide. At least I did something right…" Keigo slumped the knife slipping I'm his hand but the pendant still wrapped on his wrist.

He heard footsteps going towards him again. In the smoke he saw a recognizable spiky haired figure.

"Keigo!" It was Ichigo again. And another behind him. He wanted to see who it was but by then all he felt was his breathing slowed and his eyes dimmed to darkness.

He heard that same sweet voice again. Playing it by ear it put Keigo at ease.

"Tonight was the best night of my life! Thanks, partner!" Chizuru said.

He mumbled to himself "Anytime, partner…"

CHAPTER END


End file.
